Living in Fujisaki mansion
by Phylaphy
Summary: Rima has to live in Fujisaki's house because her parents leave for cruise for two weeks. Nagihiko's parenst also has bussiness to do so they're living together alone. How live would be for them, living under the same roof for two weeks? Read & review! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I only own the story line

Day one : INTRUDOR

Rima Mashiro still couldn't believe this. This is nust freaking ridiculous, stupid, and… arrrgh!

"Are you gonna stand there all day or coming in?" Rima giving a death glare to the owner of the voice that standing in front of her. Annoyed purple long haired, cocky gesture…

"I'll do whatever I want."

"Fine, I don't take any responsibilities of you falling out of sunstroke," Rima held back a groan and taking down her suitcase in anger, passed by his side and going in. Nagihiko smile in thriumphant, after all the fights now once, Rima Mashiro giving up. Well this isn't exactly what he wants for their relationship, anyway. They are guardians and supposed to help each other, not glaring each others to death. As he recall he never did anything wrong or anything offense to her either, she is the one who always mocking him, never give any trust to him, despise him as if he was something that bring viruses that will cause her to death just to be in the same room with him.

Rima mumbling incoherent as she walking down the hall. Fujisaki mansion was huge, indeed. But instead of second floor mansion, they only have one floor and it was wide, really, their school maybe can fit into it. There's an outside garden in the middle of manor, the floor was wooden board that Rima knows must be expensive. What else to hope from such a honorable family that hold Japanese tradision to strict that even make their only heir practically must dress as a girl? It's not like Rima like Nagihiko better than Nadeshiko anyways. Afterall Nadeshiko is much much friendlier than when he is on Nagihiko mode.

"You room's on the right." Suddenly Nagihiko appeared behind her, pointed at the right door across dining room. Rima bring her suitcase there, Nagihiko followed behind.

"What the hell are you doing, stalker?"

"Since this is my house and you're my honorable guest, I don't think it'd polite if I didn't show you all the direction in here first."

"Since I was your honorable guest I don't think you stalking me wouldn't do any good."

"You're really an arrogant chibi, Mashiro-san."

"I'll take it as compliment, cross-dresser." He opened the door for her and she come in to a huge bedroom that one side of the wall is glass that show the breath-taking view of Fujisaki famous garden. Indeed, beside it's big, it's almost a lovely room. A bit suspicious since Fujisaki only has one son why they bothered to make this kind of room.

"This is my old room when I'm as Nadeshiko…" he tell her, looking at how the feminime atmostphere make her wondered.

"Oh. No wonder you're such a gay." Nagihiko sighed, he didn't want wasted his energy to arguing with her. He has to practicing today afternoon, he wouldn't let this chibi devil ruin his dream to become a skillfull Japanese dancer. Rima thrown her suitcase carelessly and sit on the edge of the bed, staring with her big round golden eyes that sometimes captivate Nagihiko.

"I'll show you other side of this house."

"I just need to know where's your room."

"What for?"

"So I wouldn't get myself near you."

"…I really don't get why you acting like I spread some deadtly viruses, Mashiro."

"You wouldn't and don't use the brain of yours working the work they never done." Even say so, Rima knows for sure that Nagihiko was a bright student at junior high, and he always get the highest score in almost everything, compete with Tadase. And not to mention they both looks like a gay couple when they're hanging around. Don't get Rima wrong, Rima know too well that both of them having tons of fangirls that ready to give them all just to get close to them. _And now here I am, sitting in his old bed, living under the same roof with school's most eligible purple-head bachelor._

Again, Nagihiko sigh in defeat. Rima waiting for him to argue but today looks like he take a day off from their mocking routine at Royal Garden; try to kill other other with glaring and words. One day Tadase even has to transform with Kiseki to stop them both before they really kills each other.

"It's acroos your, in the other side of dining room." He then leave her alone in her new room. This is where she will spent 2 weeks of her live, in Fujisaki mansion. It's all started because her parents were gone on a cruise that they far too concern to their little girl and wanting someone they know very well to take care of her. Since she never know her family beside her mom and dad, little she know where she'd spent day instead of just at home with all the waitress. And one morning, all it takes just one name to make her chucked her toast.

_**Flashback**_

"_Fujisaki."_

_What the hell?_

"_You will be living with Fujisaki in their mansion, Rima. I heard they have a son in the same age as you…" Her mother touch her cheeks gently._

"_Isnt he's your classmates?" Father comes with his suitcase._

"_Yes," her voice barely audible._

"_Pyuuh, so I know it's all setting up. There wouldn't be no problems since you guys already know each other. We will be leaving this morning, Rima. Take care of you and send our thanks and biggest love for Fujisaki." Her mom kissed her cheek and she just trying her hard to smile weakly at them. _

_**End flash back**_

Fujisaki and Mashiro are good friends, sometimes they come to each other's dinner and Rima always avoid them since they always bring their only-so-proudly son together with them. So Nagihiko know too well her house while Rima never intent to know his house. And this is really not the right time to know.

Nagihiko change his clothes in his room. How he manage to survive 3 months with the devil chibi that always angry with him no matter how he try to be good was out of question. He likes the only daughter of Mashiro family. He know her since they back from American and their parents being good friens while he get his Jack chair back at Guardian. But ever since, she always despise him as if he's gonna kill her if she lay a good opinion about him. He always ask her what makes her hate him but the answer never far from a loud mock, sometimes a yelled, a shout, and the last time Rima tell where he hide to all his fangirls that cause him to skip class because they simply never let him alone and always chasing in, even in male's restroom.

So this time, he just would put up like usual, don't get too close or too afar from her. Beside, it's not like there's only two of them in this huge mansion. If that chibi devil try to get his throat when he's asleep (most doors in Fujisaki mansion doesn't have lock, it's the Japan form sliding doors) at least his parent will catch her. Done with his changing, Nagihiko come outside to go to his practice room. Nagihiko already mastered the basic, for this level he doenst need much direction from a teacher. So his parents let his practice alone, if he needs someone to teach he simply can call anyone he wants. But Nagihiko prefer practice alone. He always like doing anything in his own, so he doesn't depend on anyone's.

As the door slide, Nagihiko almost caught a heart attack.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hm? What are you doing with that oh-so-feminime-crossdresser of yours?" Rima Mashiro asking back, still laying lazily with her comic in front of her.

"It's my practice room, Rima." _Oh great now he think he can call me with just my first name._

"Oh. Not my fault all the rooms here are look alike."

"Can't you just read on your own room?"

"I'm bored there."

"Then you can find other rooms."

"I want to read here."

"…fine." He finally agree for here to stay there eventhough she really a distraction. "but please don't disturb me while I'm practice,"

"…no promise." _That chibi devil… I had to find a lock and locked her in her rooms so she wouldn't roaming my house and hijacked one by one rooms here like this._

Nagihiko choose to backing her and start to practiving his dancing skills. But still, her eyes seems fixated in his back that making him hard to concentrate. _Be calm, be calm, Nagi… concentrate, she says she just read here, not staring at you and your movement… _Even the fact is yes, Rima cant stop looking at his smooth movement than to read her comic. How his purple long hair move everytime his slim, tall, yet muscular body move… _wait? What the hell, Rima? Did you just admiring him?_

Rima finally wake and come outside the room. Longer she there she maybe find herself falling for the purple-haired freaking crossdesser. Sigh in relief as he know Rima has left, Nagihiko find it hard to back to concentrate on practicing. He had done dance many times in front of people, but truthfully, this is the first time Rima Mashiro watch her dance, even it's just practice. And he didn't know why her gazing and even her presence can disturb him this big.

"Hello?" Nagihiko run into a ringing phone and take the freaking phone before Rima get it first and yelled to someone that buzzing her nap time. How could Nagihiko tell she's taking a nap? Simply because he can find her nowhere and there's no trace outside thus there's no noisy from her room. It's not like he's spying on her or searching her inside out house…

"_Nagi, dear? How's home?"_

"Fine, Dad. Why with the question?"

"_Is the Mashiro daughter already come?"_

"Yes she is."

"_Good things you're home. I was worry how's she doing while we're out."_

"We…what?"

"_Well, you mother and I stuck on a heavy snow storm at NY, so I think we both wouldn't get home for about two weeks. All the plane was canceled and the storm only be done on two weeks. Hope you take care of her well."_

"Wait, two…"

"_Ah, before I forgot, I can be longer for that, Nagihiko. If her parents come home before us, please take care of her."_

"No way you'd go over three…"

"_You know we are busy, dear. But we already tell her parents nothing to worry since they got the most stongest, smartest…"_

"Dad." He cut it off. "there's no way in hell I could live with her alone for freaking more than two weeks or even longer!"

"_Well, what's with the language? Of couse you can. She maybe your future bride anyway."_

"Dad! How many times I tell you I pick my bride up on my very own?"

"_Fine, fine kid. Just take care of her. We'll be coming home not over two weeks, we promise. But until that time, I really warn you, to never hurt her."_

"You don't think I'll sneak into her room and kill her, don't you?" he said sarcastically.

"_No, but maybe you'll sneak into her room, kiss her and leave her brokenhearted the next morning."_

"Daaad!" his face become all red by his father's words. He can hear him chuckle in the line.

"_Well, I must go now, you can always call. Your mother also warn you to not devour her until you both married."_

"Really, you guys!" before he could defend himself, the phone already hung up. "Geez, what kind of parents are they, thinking I'd…" his face become all hot again. He needs to clear his mind from any image that include Rima Mashiro, for the nest days will be rough as hell for him.

The door cracked opened, make Nagihiko jump in shock. A messy long blondie hair, pajamas, and a half-opened eyes Rima Mashiro stand by door was enough to make Nagihiko step back in defense.

"What's with that noise?" she ask, rubbing her eyes. If she's not as devil as she is, Nagihiko maybe didn't bothered to ask her out, since he got this flirting personality, thanks to Rythem. But Nagihiko didn't just ask a girl like that, the only one he ever ask maybe his mother when he accidentally transformed with Rythem and the only woman that near him that can get him heart was his mother. Hos ridiculous that day when his mother think he's practicing a line to get to girl heart and hugged him to tight that proud he finally get a girlfriend.

"N-nothing." She walked toward him, her round golden eyes seesm did not believe him. Oh well, since when Rima believe in him?

"You stutter. That means you're lying."

"Stuttering doesn't have anything to do with lying, Mashiro."

"I don't like liars."

"You don't like me whoever I am."

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, thinking. "as a matter of fact, I dislike you more when you're telling a lie."

"So that means you like me more when I'm not telling a lie?" he smirked.

"Yeah, but… well…" she thinks again. "but I don't like you at first and telling a lie only make me dislike you more, and it has nothing to do with liking you more wheter you tell a lie or not." Nagihiko look at her, one eyes brow arched. Rima feel embarrassed for him staring at her like that, she know she's not as bright as him and now she just prove it. "j-just tell me what happened!"

"You stutter also. Is that mean…"

"For God sake, purple-head!"

"Fine, fine. That was my father, he and my mom stuck in NY and they also have many things to do…"

"When will they come home?"

"Two weeks."

"You must be lie."

"Even if I want to, I didn't." her eyes widened. He knows what thoughts are now in her small that framed with her big curly yet smooth blonde head; _it's time for me to kill that purple head!_ But honestly, that's not what going inside Rima's mind. _That means… me and him living in the same roof, together, alone…?_

"Are you okay?" he asked with sincere since her face suddenly become dark and all red. She even shaking. _Is she angry at this fact? Is she afraid? Of course she will afraid living the same roof with someone she already framed as one who can spread viruses to death if living in the same roof. _Nagihiko sighed. "I wouldn't do anything harm. It's my duty to protect you."

"Well that's touched purple-head, but you would caught me off guard."

"God, all I ask is just you being a nice guest in my house, is it taking too much to accomplished, Mashiro?"

"Yes, begin from to stop calling me by my last name."

"Then stop calling my by… my hair colour."

"Purple is freak for a hair colour."

"And yet a girl who tricked all the boys who fall for her outside looks,"

"Cross-dresser."

"Pityful."

"Gay!"

"…shortie." Rima was right to punch his chest when he catch her hands and held it firm.

"No violence in my house allowed, Ma-shi-ro." He say sweetly at her ears. Rima's face become red wheter it's from blushed or angry. "consider we will spending days our live together… what about make a deal?"

"No way in hell!" she trying to kick him and get her hands free. Nagihiko was an athele, no less than Kukai, and he already experience in such a weak power from a girl. He bring her down to a couch, his body hovering her.

"Aaaaa let go of me you sick purple head pervert!"

"Stop struggling, Rima." How her name sounded in his mouth was rather velvetly. No way in hell I would falling for him! Says the one that now falling beneath him.

"Let go off me or else I'll scream!"

"Scream as you want, nobody will hear." At this rate, Rima finally feel scared of him. "now ready to make a deal?" she nodded in defeat. Nagihiko wake up and sit, Rima sit also from her laying position. Nagihiko notice that her body shaking in fear, her face dark, looking down, avoiding the gaze. Is he just make her scared? He try to take a strand of her hair but she jerked when he touch her.

"Rima, I'm so sorry for making you scared…"

"You're the worst," she said.

"I'm sorry, can we start all over again?"

"One condition…"

"Anything."

"You promise."

"Yeah."

"I'll write 7 of the deal and you got 3, got it?" The former queen's chair look at him at her usual devilish from. Darn her, tricking him like this. She always can manipulated anyone!

"You…"

"First, no bad mouthed words from you."

"Hey, what about you!"

"Second, never asked anything personally to me."

"Not like I want to know."

"Third, you have to treat me like I really your honorable guest."

"Rima, I already did that!"

"Fouth, no physical contact are allowed." Nagihiko goes silent with this one. "Five, I can watch you practicing."

"You can't! you cant, you cant!" he almost shouted in frustration.

"Six, you have to pick me up whenever I ask since I don't have drivers here."

"You should learn how to use bicycle."

"Utau-senpai always picked up by Kukai-senpai even with bicycle."

"They are _dating_, Rima."

"Can you use bicycle?"

"Well, I can teach you…"

"Then you have to pick me up too."

"…we are not dating."

"And the last, you, Fujisaki Nagihiko, must promise me you will always be there for me, protecting me, and never leave me alone!" Rima's round eyes looking straight to his hazel one. Her face was so close that he has to avoided her gaze and turn his face, blushing.

"At this rate I start to think this conversation almost sounds like you're gonna proposing me…"

"In your dream."

"I don't have you in my dream, or you have otherwise?" he smirked at her that reply by a death glare. "I don't have anything particular for the deal… except I just ask you to be my friend."

"…just that?" Rima already sure that he maybe ask her to servant him, to get rid of her, to do the hosue stuff, but never she think he would only ask her to be his friends.

"Yeah." He shrugged off. "so, deal?" he offered his hand for shaking.

"Deal." She just slap it.

"Good now I want to sleep."

"Where's my dinner?" Nagihiko forgot that in her house all her needs already taken care of maids, where he's here, he almost done everything in his own.

"Er…we don't have maids to do anything but clear the house."

"You said… we both completely alone?" too manu shocking new Rima had taken today that she's not sure she'd be fine living with him in this shocking house.

"Well, I do almost everything on my own. So you're hungry? I'll make something." He wake and walk toward kitchen. Not a long time then he comes off with some foods on the dining room. Rima sit on a chair and look strangely at the food.

"Is it poisoned…?"

"I eat it too if it's convince you."

"You could poisoned my plate."

"How the hell I'd know which plate are you gonna take?"

"You may poisoned it all and have the cure for yourself."

"Somehow I was indeed admired your imagination."

"You should, anyway."

Rima finally decide it's not poisoned and take her dinner. Nagihiko sit acroos her, taking his plate as well, As soon as they try to reach the rich, their hands touched. Rima take her hands first. But Nagihiko smile as always, handing her the rice.

"You can take it first."

"I want to see wheter you'll die or not, so you first." He sighed again. How will he manage to get friends with her like this…

They eat in death silence, Rima closed her eyes almost all the time, clearly she doesn't want to eat with opening her eyes and seeing a purple head in front of her. Nagihiko already get used to her icy behavior so he just put up with that. Nagihiko only make foods and as the drink there's only water. He knows whenever he goes to a dinner with Mashior family, the always serve many sweets drink which eh didn't quite fond. But surpisingly Rima didn't ask anything. Finish with his meal, he bring the dirty place to washers. Without bothered to say goodnight, Nagihiko come to his rooms and no noise was heard again.

Inside her heart, Rima was just going to yelled. But again, it's his house and she already make a deal to be his friends, not taking much advantage from his too kindness heart. Rima doesn't like his behavior, his too care, too good, too nice to everyone's behavior. That smile, that hands that help so many girls and causing them to fall for him. Actually, Rima hates all his fangirls. They're just bunch of airheads, like him. The fact that again, he treat people too nice, like what eh just done. Why didn't he simply making a call, to servant, to ordered food to some restaurant, or just… Rima don't know, maybe asking his fans to get food? Because that she usually do.

What's the point of doing something when you someone can easily do it for you?

**Author's note : My first Rimahiko fanfic! ^^ hope you like it, Review guys Sorry for all the grammar and wrong spelling, English isn't my first language. And could anyone tell me what's the beat reader do? I haven't any beta reader now, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

Day two : lesson begin!

"Wake up, Rima." There's a soft knuckle in the door. Rima thrown her pillow at door, the one that knocked know for sure that she just do it. "if you didn't wake you'll get late."

"I don't give any damn for going sharp at school," she mumbled, taking her blanket over her head.

"Fine, I'll leaving first then. I thought you want me to ride you." There's a pause, then the door opened, showing an angry-just-wake-up Rima.

"You wouldn't dare leave me walking to school."

"Then you'd better get ready now." She smashing the door in his face and get ready to school. Nagihiko prepare the breakfast, the bento and his bicycle. He didn't have another bicycle, if so, he wouldn't ride her. he will just leave and push her to ride her own bicycle. But he's not that mean to let her walk alone to school. Sure she can ask her slaves to pick her up, why it must him? _Guess I'm just getting manipulated again by that devil chibi._

Rima come outside her room and having breakfast while Nagihiko just wait otside. She take her bento, put it in her bags. The fact that Nagihiko make her measl, even doing bento, and fulfil their agreement was another shock fro her. She think theu hate each other equally, and that's it. Why he, always, making her hate him more by doing nice thing to her? cant she hate him peacefully? Rima come outside the house and finding Nagihiko talking with some neighborhood girls. A slight of uneasy feeling come to her. Of course he's famous, even in his neighbourhood. As he look at her, he wave at them and waiting her in his bicycle.

"Cant wait to talk to girls, heh." She sit in the back.

"Hey! They're just my neighbor…" Nagihiko began to ride his bicycle.

"What they see in purple freak like you,"

"Is that even a question, Rima?"

"No, it's a statement."

"Good, I don't even want to answer."

"You answer it anyway."

"Huh?"

"You reply my statement so that means you answered it."

"Whatever, Rima-_koi_. Auw!" Nagihiko earn a smack behind him.

"That's for calling me like that."

"Then you also stop making any fights between us!"

"I couldn't."

"What? Why?"

"I just cant, stop asking anything personal!" …_since when starting a war with someone become personal… it's irrelogical, everything about her._ Nagihiko thoughts. All the way the didn't talk much, Rima enjoyed the freshness air at morning, she didn't get much since she always get he drivers. His long purple hair swaying by the wind, and Rima can smell the lavender from it. Everything about this man just too way feminime. He always, always better than her. The manners, the body, even his hair. Rima pull his hair in sudden, earn a groan from him. Nagihiko even stop his bike to look back at her.

"What for you do that, you…" he stop there, remembering their agreement.

"Your hair is getting the way, I couldn't see anything."

"You could just tell me, not pull it like that."

"Hn," Nagihiko pull of his long hair in a ponytail, not too high, he didn't want anyone mistook him as nadeshiko. After 20 minutes like hell for Nagihiko, they finally arrives. Rima jump off his bike while he parked it. She didn't bothered to wait for him and he didn't hope also. Even before classes, Nagihiko already get tired. Not to mention they are both in the same class. Rima start to think if she live with purple hair, going to same class as him, will she get purple illness?

"So tomorrow you'll have math test." Rima's hand stop doodling and her head stand in caution. This cant be worse. Nagihiko, as always, with his poker face, his gaze still in his assignment, the whole turned over news didn't affected him at all. Rima held back the urgent to thrown her pencilcase to get his attention separated from those freaking assignments.

Bell rang, Rima sit in her chair while she see Nagihiko dan Tadase going out of class, Nagihiko bring his bento along with them. Good, she cant bear to see him eat in the same room again with her. Amu that sit beside her, notice something different;

"You don't usually bring bento for lunch, Rima-tan."

"Yeah since now I live in Fujisaki mansion…"

"What? That means…"

"Yes, that purple haired freak making me lunch."

"Whoah. Whoah, let me get this first, so you two are dating now…?"

"What?" she looked at Amu like she just say that Ikuto love Utau more than her. "of course not!"

"Well, seeing you two this morning already make me wondered, now the bento stuff…"

"He just ride me and take care of my meals, that's all."

"So… how's it?"

"How what?"

"Living under same roof with the boy of your dreams." Rima's face red like tomatoes.

"He's nothing but enemy to me." Amu just arched her eyebrow and decide not to ask anything and focus on her own meals.

Nagihiko already waited for her in his bike, when he see Rima out of school. Rima sit in the back, Nagihiko start to bike. This time he already get his hair in ponytail eventhough when they're in school he let it freely.

"Nagi!" Nagihiko stop his bike, Rima weeping from his back to see why. Another biker come to him, a bright auburn hair… Kukai waving at him that Nagihiko reply with the same cheerful wave. "I want to ask you to… hei, is that Mashiro?" Kukai stop in front of them,

"Yeah, since we're living together now…" Kukai hold his open mouth. "it… it isn't like that Kukai-senpai! It's because her parent going for a cruise and our parents are good friends…"

"So unlike us." Rima adding.

"…and I have duty to take care of her," Nagihiko say without corncerning any comment she made.

"Oooh, so I just want to ask, today can we play a match?"

"Well, I…" Nagihiko just began to say yes but Rima's voice cut him.

"He promise me to teach me Math for tomorrow exam."

"Ooh, so then I wouldn't bothered you two. Have fun and good luck tomorrow!" Kukai wave and biking again.

"…what's that for?" Nagihiko look at her by his shoulders.

"Just do it."

"You don't even asking me first, Rima."

"I don't want to."

"Fine then. I'll ride you home and going to Kukai-senpai to play and you, good luck studying with anyone who wants to teach you without you're asking them _politely_," By that he ride again. Rima was upset. Nagihiko always, always, get this thing towards her. He knows that she didn't do pleading thing but yet he always push her. Rima bring down her face. It's not like she get good grade on math, anyway. Nobody will care even if she try her hard to understand math and get a good grade. Her parents, unlike his, never care about her grade…

Nagihiko stops at their house, Rima jump invonluntery, waiting him park his bike and open the house. Nagihiko did it and soon back to his bike again. But before he ride again, Rima called him.

"Wait!" Nagihiko turned his face to her.

"Teach me. P-p… ple-please…" Rima's face as if she's holding on too hard to force her. He smile, parked his bike inside garage and join her in house. He put his school's bag at living room and sit on the chair, Rima just following him, standing there.

"You can sit or stand if you want." Rima take another chair and try to take a distance between them. "how can I tell teach you when you acting like sitting near me will kill you?"

"Making me spit those words already killing me."

"It's not that hard to ask someone's help, Rima."

"Shut up and just do what you have to do."

"Do what I have to do?" he wake from his chair, then take my chair.

"He-hei!" Rima clutching to her chair and eventhough Nagihiko has a little trouble, he still can take my chair _along with Rima_ and put it right beside him. Then he sit again, smirked. Rima smacked his hands. Nagihiko take some books out of his bags and open it to the desk in front of them.

"What chapter do you want me to teach?"

"…" Rima mumbled something.

"What?"

"ALL!" She screamed, her face become red. Nagihiko laughed at her clumsiness.

"Let's study for tomorrow's exam for today. I'll teach others chapters later." Nagihiko open a certain chapters and bring out his pencilcase along with a notebook. "here, you can doing this practice and this and this." His finger montions some exercises. What the hell? I don't even know how to do this! Rima shouted in heart. Looking at her confusin that clearly shown in her face. Nagihiko know teaching her would be as hard as making Kukai not to love soccer.

"Alright, I'll teach the basic, here, you have to know A and B…." Rima know this is gonna be a long afternoon, and she just hope this purple freak didn't do anything at purpose to make her failed at tomorrow exam. For example; teaching her too close that he almost brush her side whenever he move in his chair. No he staring at her works, making her fingers sweats. How he accidently taking her hair when he try to pull his.

_He's a distraction. _However, Rima try her hard to keep her icy behavior towards him and concencrating. If purple freak could do this, she also can. No way she would give up and let him know he's better than her!

Time flies. Nagi, thirsty, leaving her that now doing another exercise to get a drink. It's 6 pm already, maybe he just have to stop the study now because he also has some assignments to do. Nagi make two glass of milk, and when he come back, he found Rima already fall asleep in the exercise she should have to do. Nagi make a sheepishly smile. He put the milk near her and take his blanket from his room, put it to her. She's been doing her best, and now he will just let her have some rest for tomorrow. Although he sure she'll open her eyes around 8 or 9 because hungry and to take a bath.

Nagihiko take this chance to practice dancing and after that taking a bath. As night goes on, he make sure all the door to outside was locked, and so the window. Nagihiko already get used to leaft by his parents all alone in this big house. He always alarm for everything. He make dinner and left her portion, then get to his room and just study there. His clock show that's this half to nine, he wondered why there's no noises outside. When come outside, Rima still sleeping peacefully. Now on their second day, he know more about her; Rima Mashiro sleeping like there's no tomorrow.

Nagihiko tap her shoulders gently, but nothing happened. So he shake her lightly. She opened her eyes.

"Hnnn…?" she almost jump because Nagihiko's face too close to her.

"You should wake up. Take a bath, dinner's on the table." He said. Rima rub her eyes, while Nagihiko just go back to his room. Rima wake from her form, something shruggd off. It's a blanket. She didn't recal she put a blanket to her like this. So that means…

Again he just being nice to her. Why cant she just put him as friend?

Rima wake up, walking her way to take a bath inside her room. She'll just have dinner and go to sleep. All the things about the purple head always make her tired, don't know why.

**Author's note : so here's their second day! I always love how Nagi teach Rima to do something.**


	3. Chapter 3

Day three : Taking care of the devil

Another day, another chibi devil to face. Nagihiko knock her door again, it seems like this is gonna be his routinitas after he get ready. There's nothing she sway at the door this time, Nagihiko take this as a good thing, if she continue her habit of throwing pillow at the door, she may can get his old bedroom like a titanic after sink.

"Rima…"

"I wake, I wake!" so he stop knocked and take care of breakfast. Nagihiko always knocked her door first then make breakfast because he know waiting for her to get ready almost like waiting for her to baking a cake. Could take forever. Rima finally come to the table, eating breakfast with him. As usual, Nagihiko finish first then going outside. It's a cold day or he just catching cold because last night he slept without blanket. Nagihiko wearing his sweater outside his uniform. Rima couldn't help but glaring at the white sweater that she hates to admit… suits hi a lot.

"What?" he ask when she's glaring at him before she jump to bike.

"That sweater makes you look like a gay."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome." Along the way, Nagihiko just cant help to just sneeze. But he didn't stop tough.

"You can throw viruses at me," Rima says behind him.

"Then stay away from me and just walk to school."

"Take some medicine."

"Already."

"Do something so you wouldn't infected me,"

"I can start by leave you here," he really stop his bike, but Rima stay on his back sadel. "so now you don't want to leave me?" he teased her, earning another smack. They arrived, Nagihiko parked and Rima going inside. Amu is with Tadase, looks like he teach her and she just cant help herself not to worried. Rima didn't study after she have cold dinner and milk. She just plainly want to sleep and so did she. Nagihiko comes and already get the other student ask him to teach them. Not like usual, he refused it.

"Sorry, I don't feeling well today. You can ask Tadase, he's a better teacher than me." Then Amu has to stop she and Tadase's activities as they have to deal with other student that beg Tadase to teach. Rima watch Nagihiko sit in his chair, s light cough was heard. Not only he will infected her, he will infected all the student in this class as well! Rima always know that purple was an illness.

The math exam start, Rima a slightly shock that almost all the exercise she did yesterday and all the basic Nagihiko give her was really help her. So he didn't lie or try to manipulate her. Good, but it wont let her caught off guard. He maybe still have some planning behind this! She secretly glare at the boy that already finish his exam, give to teacher and just gone. Along the break lunch, Amu sit with Tadase and complain about the math while he just smiling at her. Nagihiko also didn't come anywhere, he just sit and plainly eat his bento. Good thing he didn't eat while doing those freaking assignment like he always do.

The bell rang, Rima wake from her chair, Nagihiko just finished packed. Rima waited him outside the class. Nagihiko not quite sure wheter to happy or not with the ice queen waiting form him outside the class with a deadthly glare. Is he making any mistake today or what?

"What?" he asked her.

"What the hell what?" she reply.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"Just bike home, I don't feel like at school any longer." Nagihiko just followed her outside, to the parking bike. Along the way they didn't exchange any words. Nagihiko bike in a faster speed than usual but Rima refuse to hug him from behind. If he wanted her to do that, no way in hell she would ever do that to him! He opened the door in a silent, let the two of them come in. He walked passed her to his room, close the door and this house just like a graveyard. Rima cant stand it anymore!

"Purple-head!" she open the door, rather slamming it opened, without realizing what could go wrong.

A shirtless Nagihiko just going to wear his shirt. Time just stop. Frozen. And both of them pale to death. Their eyes seems like it's going out from it's hole. Rima cant stop her eyes from traveling his well built muscular chest. Her breath theartening her to fainted. She then slammed the door shut, her eyes give up and se just curled herself to ball in front of his door. _What. The. Hell. Did. Her. virgin. Eyes. Just. See. He rape her eyes! He with his dirty plans now get to her and make her eyes fiflhty with such a scene!_

Nagihiko watch his door being slammed by the devil chibi. His face hot of embarrasement. It's not like doing Nadeshiko things and wear mini skirt. It's the first time a girl beside his mom look at his upper naked body. He opened the door, seeing a blonde ball in front of his room, already shirted Nagihiko kneeled beside her.

"Are you…okay?"

"No I'm not, you freaking purple head crossdesser!" she spat at him.

"Don't you know that was hars to just open someone's door without knocking…?"

"I-I I… you should pick another time to change or do it in your bathroom!"

"I do it since I was born in this house. I often walking without shirt around house."

"Gah! Don't ever doing that!"

"I'm not the one that gawking at someone's body…"

"You called me that? You pervert!" before he could reply her, Nagihiko sneeze and wake, his cough seems unbearable. Rima also wake from her curling position, looking at him.

"... it's because your bad habits of walking around without shirt." She commented.

"Thanks Rima, that's so thoughtful of you." He reply equally sinism. He walk passed her and taking the blanket she despise yesterday.

"You do the laundry today?" she jerked off as it if was a dirty piece.

"It's my blanket, thankyou." He said the again, come back to his room. Rima stand still. So it wasn't only him that put the blanket, but also he uses his… so it means he didn't use blanket yesterday? Is it the reason why he caught cold today? And yet, he's the one that teach her so she can go through this day exam without killing anyone. Before he close his door, Rima stop him.

"Hei!"

"What?"

"I…"

"You can bring your stuff to laundry's bag. Tomorrow I'll bring it to laundry shop."

"It's not that, crossdesser!"

"Then what, shortie? Looks like the first agreement was nothing to us."

"Yeah. I…" she hold back and fisted her hands. "just let me taking care of you!" she shouted at him.

"…first, yelling isn't take care of anything. And second, what you mean by taking care?"

"Y-you purple head wont undertsnad! Just lay down and realx," She pushed him fall to his bed.

"Again, I think we agree there's no physical contact."

"Just shut up." He smirked at her.

"Never thought that you'll be this eager to bring me to bed… auw!" Rima smacked his head. But to be honest, she didn't know what to do. She just feel she has to do something to him… but couldn't tell specifically what.

"So…what do you want me to do?" Nagihiko taken aback by her question.

"It's so not like you asking me that."

"Just tell!"

"You know, Rima, asked a man that question and you would… auw, what that's for?" Rima just smacked him again.

"To clear your sick purple head. I'm serious." Nagihiko think. He did take medicine and eat, but yet his body feels numb and still unwell. He can feel as if his body just burning.

"Ah…could you please bring me a little towel and ice?"

"What for? You're gonna throw it to your head?"

"I'm gonna cooling myself."

"Oh." Then she walks out and come back with white little towel and ice. "your refrigerator was a mess, Fujisaki."

"Glad to know you're that care for my stuffs." Rima hold back to not smack him again. He take care of himself and put the cold towel to his forehead. His face seems peaceful now.

"You can go Rima. Thank you." He said while smiling.

"No."

"Eh?"

"If you fall asleep, who will change the num towel, put it to ice block and put in on your forehead?"

"I never know you have such a care,"

"Just go sleep, gay guy. Hearing your voice is annoying." Nagi smile, taking his blanket and close his eyes. Slowly, his breath can hear. He fall asleep pretty fast. Rima do what she said, everytime she think the towel already drained, she will take it and put the cold one. Hind long bang get in the way and she just shrugged it off. The time she touch his smooth hair, actually, she like the smoothnes, and again, the lavender smell from it. Nagihiko just being Nagihiko. A too nice one like Tadase, but again have a sharp mouth and feminime side. Rima couldn't tell now she likes Nadeshiko more. Because this guy, no matter how sharp his mouth is as Nagihiko, he… is a gentleman afterall.

His phone's vibration waking him up from deep slumber. Tomorrow's weekend, who's gonna disturb him? But still, Nagihiko open his eyes and his hands searching for the beep beep source. He had habit to put his phone in below his pillow so he can easily take it from an urgent thinsg, because his parents usually call him in the middle of the night when it's urgent. A message.

**To : Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**From : Hinamori Amu**

_**Nagi-kun, we're planning to go on a picnic along with Tadase-kun, Yaya-chan, Kukai-kun, Utau-senpai, Kairi-kun, and… Ikuto-kun. Are you coming?**_

_**PS : Can you tell Rima too? She didn't reply my message.**_

Too bad he already had plan to go laundry tomorrow. And it cant be delayed since it's not only his matter, but also he now has to take care of Mashiro daughter. If the two of them go, who will take care of laundry? One must stay, and Rima was out of question.

**To : Hinamori Amu**

**From : Fujisaki Nagihiko**

_**Thank's for the invitation, Amu-chan. But I already have plan tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll tell Rima. Have fun, send my best regards to them!**_

Nagihiko was wondering how's Amu face when first know that Rima now living with him. Tadase have such a face that 'congratulation, may God bless you both!' expression when he explain his question why they are biking together. Why Rima didn't text her back, anyway? Maybe she just forget, or something… Nagihiko feel better, looking at the clock that shown 7, he almost jumped off. He late to bath and making dinner, Rima may fainted right now because hungry. But… if she hungry and cant cook, wouldn't she just ordered something… or go outside… well the last one wasn't going to happened since he was the only one holding the key of this house. And yet, if he give her freedom to go and come home as she wants, she probably get rape outside there when she buy something at night because he freakimg forget to cook.

Nagihiko wake but something a little weight make him hard to move. His heart skipped a bit, looks like Rima was tired and falling a sleep. No, not in the floor. Exatcly beside him, his head and hands on his chest, how stupid he is not noticing something like this while texting back to Amu. He got freaking ice queen sleeping in the same bed with him, and with this close… He sure she will freaked out and probably call the police of raping accusation when she wake up. Luckly he wake up first.

Slowly, Nagihiko moved her beautiful head to pillow, and he succeeded without waking her. Almost jump in joy, Nagihiko wake but her hands suddenly grip him. He looks at her. She still have her eyes closed, but her lips slightly parted.

"…don't… go…" Nagihiko now can feel blood rushing to his head. Really, living under the same roof with the girl that hate you make everything harder. If only she just Amu or Yaya, he will laughing and shrugged them to wake, tell them to bath, and get dinner. But with Rima Mashiro, everything was a lot harder for Nagihiko. Do this or that, it always been wrong in his eyes. Not doing, even wrong. So in sequence like now, Nagihiko didn't know wheter he should wake her, push her hands off, or back to bed.

He decided just to stand still. Eventually her hands will get tired and let go of him or she will opened her eyes. 30 minutes gone and she still clutching to him. It cant be done if it's going like this.

"Wake up, Rima." He said, touching her hands. With his now warm touch, Rima awake, seeing the purple haired touching her hands, make her scream. Nagihiko close his ears, this icy queen that seems never talk surely has a loud voice.

"Sssst, you can disturb others!" he put his palm on her mouth, she quickly bit it. Then slap him hard.

"Get you hands off me, you pervert! And what is this? How the hell am I sleeping in your freaking bed?"

"Before you talk anymore, I wake up with you beside me, don't ask me how, I even don't know and I don't want to know either. And second, you're the one that… clutching to me… and ask me… to stay…" he touching the numb slap from her.

"…oh. I guess I just fall asleep."

"First you force to taking care of me and now you're slapping me. I really don't know wheter I should angry or not."

"Good, you better not."

"Thanks for runining my mood, Mashiro."

"You're welcome, Fujisaki." Nagihiko said, he know this girl was unstable. But yet he has the duty to never hurt her, so slap her back was out of question. Rima wake from his bed, redy to leave. But Nagihiko catch her hands.

"You still owe me a 'taking-care', Rima."

"You're already well and take of your hands."

"Where's the care you showed me before? Liar."

"Purple gay."

"…fine then. I don't do cook today, you can ordered but find yourself a way to take your ordered out house because I'm not giving my key to someone like _you_."

"You want to starve me?"

"I'm trying." He left her and go to bathroom. Again, that Fujisaki boy pushes her again.

"Fine! What do you want?" Nagihiko turned his back and smirked.

"Help me with dinner."

So here they are, in the kitchen. Nagihiko ask her to learn how to cook water and make milk.

"You put water into the kettle…" she open the kran and let just a few. "…with that water you may make a milk of cat portion. You fulfil the kettle or just let it full a middle." He opened the kran again and let the water fulfil half of the kettle. "close the kettle and put it on the stove. No there, right on the circle, Rima…" Rima finally get the position right. "now you turn the knob… to right, right! You could break it if you persisten to go left!" he sighed, with her power she may can break anything. The fire comes out the stove, Rima was step back, surprise. "you just wait until the kettle whistle, and you have to turn the knob into left until the fire gone."

"Can I burn your house if I didn't turn off the stove?"

"Too bad I wont let you do it."

"Hn,"

"Now while waiting, you can take care of the table, right? Take the spoon, the forks…"

"Fine." Nagihiko back to his soup and some side dishes while Rima try to remember how Nagihiko usually put the spoon and the fork and the plate. After she finished, Nagihiko ask her to bring some fruit from refrigerator. He will make juice for tonight.

"What fruit?"

"Let's see… what fruit do you like?" he stir his soup and place it on a large bowl.

"I don't like anything purple." Nagihiko make a (-_-) face when hearing this.

"Don't pick the plum then,"

"Nothing particular."

"Manggoes?"

"Too sour."

"Avocado?"

"…"

"Right, then, please bring avocado."

The kettle whistle and Rima do what she has to do, then going to refrigerator. She hand him avocado while he already done with the meals. He cut it, thrown the skin and the seeds.

"Sugar, honey, or milk?"

"I prefer you called me just 'Rima'"

"I'd love to. But what I ask is you want your avocado juice with honey, sugar, or milk?"

"Oh." She can feel her face blushing. "milk."

"White or chocolate?"

"…white."

"Please help me making two glass of while milk," she just standing there, don't know what to do. "oh, right. Nah, first you take two glasses." She give it to him. "take two spoonful of white milk powder here." He take a jar and shove the powder to one glass. She follow him to the other one. "then take a half spoonful sugar. The milk itself already sweet."

"Why you always explain about anything I don't care?"

"Sugar only taking almost two spoonful, with milk it only halfspoon. Beside, you can taste the milk in your juice, you cant if you didn't add it." Nagihiko didn't seems to take all her comment which make Rima feels she just get dumped.

"Blab la bla…" She never been in kitchen. Even her mom cant cook. Why should in the hell she cares about what he's talking about?

"You can use sweet milk also, you didn't have to add sugar, you just open the sachet and pour it down." He added. "You put the fruit first to blender glass… then pour the milk. You can add anything like some strawwbery to mix the taste. Then you make sure the blender already closed, otherwise the fruit and the milk will thrown anywhere and make a mess." Now she's getting interest.

"So I can make you kitchen a mess with that?"

"I really think we can be a friends and prevent that happens."

"Hn,"

"Push the red button once, when it already smooth, it will pop up itself. Voila." He pour the juice into two glasses. "please take this to table while I washes the blender."

Rima waiting for him on the table, and eat in silence. Nagihiko actually surprise she get along to help him and not doing anything harmfull to him.

"Thanks for today, Rima."

"Hn. For you too, for yesterday."

"Ah, I forgot I supposed to teach you another chapter today, right?" the evening now ruined with his sentence.

**Author's note : Anyone like Naruto? I've been having this writer's block since my last story of SasuSaku didn't have much attention as I originally plan. Review to cheer me up, please? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Day four : laundry day and part time

Saturday morning, in Fujisaki mansion.

Rima loves sleeps, the only thing she likes beside sarcasm, make boys her slave, and insulting Nagihiko. She didn't bothered even Nagihiko knocked her door again and again. She know she has nothing to do on Saturday and Nagihiko clearly has no rights to wake her up at 6 am like this.

"Rima, wake up! I forgot to tell you yesterday that Amu invite you to a picnic!"

"Moron, I already know…" she mumble to her pillow.

"Rima, I promise Amu to tell you!"

"Grrr…"

"Rima…"

"I don't go, Nagihiko! Now get the hell outta my freaking door!" she throw her pillow at the door. _Great, now her throwing-pillow-to-door habit comes again._ Nagihiko swear that he must save all his precious belongings in his old room before she could thrown them up at door. _Wait a minute… did she just call me 'Nagihiko'?_

"Did you just call me by my name?"

"…"

"I know you're awake."

"If you don't leave me alone, pillow probably wont be the only thing I throw."

"Fine, fine. You can thrown your laundry to the bag and I'm gonna bring it to laundry at 9 today."

"Why on eart you gay guy have to do laundry so early…"

"I'm not a gay and I have part time job to do in Saturday at 10," Finally Rima awake, she didn't want to live in a dirty clothes. Since she didn't get a key, didn't have much money, didn't have caretaker or slaves to do her dirty works, beside that gay guy. Rima wake lazily and take her dirty clothes then open the door. Nagihiko already ready with a basket near him. She thrown it carelessly, Nagihiko close it and leave her. Rima back to her bed and have another nap while Nagihiko collecting all the bags and basket to go laundry then make breakfast. He already taking a bath, clean the house even watering the Fujisaki garden.

Nagihiko didn't bothered to look to her room or wake her up again, after making breakfast nad eat his, he get himself prepare to go. Today he will come to laundry, put them then go to his part time job on Saturday. He will done around 5 the he will back to pick up the laundry. If he still have time, he's planning on buying some food from outside, since it's Saturday and he's lazy to cook diner. The lunch? He will just make some extra food and leave it at food storage so she can take it herself.

"Where are you going?" Nagihiko didn't have to turn around from mirror to see Rima behind him. Good she already taking a bath. He was afraid if he didn't wake her up she will sleep until tomorrow morning.

"Laundry, work."

"Arent you rich already?"

"Correction, my parents, not me."

"Whatever." She walks to dining room and take her breakfast. Nagihiko come out of his room, using the same hat Rhythem usually use.

"I'll make you lunch, I'll put it on…"

"Lunch? You didn't make lunch?"

"I work until 5,"

"Are you going to starve me to death again?"

"I never do that before and now. I'll cook something now for you lunch."

"And you having your lunch outside?"

"Well I cant leave my job…"

"Then I'll go too."

"Where?"

"Your office."

"Gosh, Rima, you can go picnic with Amu and the others! I'll ride you to her house, we are not late, she left at 11…"

"I don't want to go picnic. Beside I'm the only one without…" _someone to take care of me. _She already go picnic once to beach and Nagihiko didn't come because family thing. And Rima feels like she's an alien when Kukai go snorkeling with Utau, Ikuto talking with Amu in seashore, Yaya and Kairi playing volleyball, even Tadase busy with some girl tourist. All the time she just sit there, below the big umbrella, eat ice cream for almost 3 big bowl. Rima know lonely for too well.

"Call your fanboys then," And fanboys are out of question, no even one of them worth her time.

"You just gonna abandoned me?" her round cute eyes. Gah, Nagihiko feel he was going to be manipulated again again and again by this devil chibi.

"You can go somewhere, isn't there's a place you want to visit?"

"The place where the people crazy enough to employeed someone like you."

"…other place."

"Nothing."

"You really had to stop manipulating me to always doing what you wish, Rima."

"Then you had to stop treating me like that. A friend never leave his friends alone in big house, locked."

"If I left you unlocked?"

"You want me to get raped?" Nagihiko sighed. This devil chibi always won.

"Fine, you can go." The thing is, since she's a big distraction for him, taking her in this Saturday and with a chance meet Seiyo academy student will spread rumors and Amu will taking this like he lied to her just to have a date with Rima. A man and a woman, together, living in the same roof, doing things in Saturday, nobody will think they're just a friends. Ironically, they even wasn't friends to begin with.

"How you'll gonna bring all these stuff?" she asked him, looking at two big bags.

"My bike."

"Cant you call taxi or driving?"

"Someday, when I have someone worth on my car."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"And you're no helping me by just standing there. Come here and help me get these things."

"Someday, when I have someone worth to be helped." Nagihiko glare at her but she glares back. Knowing it's not a good time to arguing with her, he just get two bags on his bike. She jumped to back side, he has trouble before he can ride. With Rima, his bike already a little hard to use, and with those two bags… but he's a man with words, afterall. The ride to town was hard, in some way he just have to jumped off and take his bike because it was hard to ride. But all these time Rima just sitting there, didn't jumped off even he was. Basicly it's because he never asked her too. So she take it as okay.

They finally arrive at the Laundry shop. The waitress was a middle age lady, that seems knowing Nagihiko for too long.

"Ooh Nagi, how are you? Waaah, now you bring you girlfriend here?"

"She's my classmate, Rima. Rima this is Mrs. Kawara, she takes care Fujisaki clothes…"

"Nice to meet you, young lady." Mrs. Kawara smile at her that she reply with poker face. Nagihiko mumble something like 'don't worry she has issues with expression…' "Nagi never bring any friends here, so you must be special to him." _So this gay guy really that desperate?_

"I just enjoy my Saturday alone, Mrs. Kawara…"

"Yet it seems you're not alone anymore, Nagi." She winked at Rima then take care of two bags.

"I'll take it again at 5. Thank you, Mrs. Kawara."

"You're welcome, Nagi. And goodbye Rima-tan!" Now Nagihiko can ride his bike casual way. They ride down to town, to a dance course building. Now Rima know what kidn of place would take him as employee.

"You can go anywhere near here if you didn't want to come."

"I said I'm watching your practice."

"I'm teaching, Rima, not practicing here."

"I don't see the different when it comes to you." They come inside the building. It's not really a Japanese style since it's so modern. The receipsionist smile at him.

"Good morning Mr. Fujisaki."

"Good morning, Ms. Honjo. My students…?"

"They already upstairs, waiting for you."

"Thanks."

"And hello young lady, are you Mr. Fujisaki girlfriend…?"

"…no."

"Err she just my classmates. So I'm going upstairs now. Thankyou Ms. Honjo."

"You're welcome." They climbing a stair to the second floor.

"So I take it you never bring anyone here too."

"Why should I?" he bring her to door that words written : Japanese traditional dance. He didn't opened it first but rather turn right to the door next to with paper glue on it; Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"I'm gonna change my outfit, you can stay here."

"It's not like I want to come in." Five minutes and the door opened, revealed someone she know too well. Nadeshiko was standing in front of her, with her pink kimono, smiling. Rima didn't know what sarcasm will fit him in this situation, she just followed him into the Japanese Traditional Dance room. The room already filled with kid around 6-10 years old. They are soon cheer up when Nagihiko slash Nadeshiko come in.

"Nadeshiko-sensei already comeee!" one little boy around 8 years old hugging him tightly.

"You are ready to dance?"

"Yeeees!"

"Ok, first I want you to meet someone." He pointed at Rima that still hold her poker face. "this is my classmate, Mashiro Rima."

"Goooood mooorning Rimaaaa senseeeei…." They are talking in the same cheerful tone.

"Is she a teacher like you, Nadeshiko-sensei?"

"She is… a very good comedian. But I think you're all here come to dance, right? Leave Rima-sensei alone, let's dance!" along the way Rima just sitting on the corner, watching his movement and sometimes he comes to a kid and correct the movement, in the gentliest way. And the kid love him. The practice only 2 hours, so he has first class at 10-12, lunch break one hour, then second class at 13-15. Then the last one was 15-17. The class always with kid, no young adults are there.

During lunch hour Nagihiko ask her wheter she wants to eat outside or just to cafeteria.

"Which one has the better food?"

"I don't think better food version me is the same with you."

"Just bring me to the expensive one. Price cant tell a lie."

"Uugh, about that…"

"What?"

"To be honest, I was planning to take you to a restaurant today for dinner, but if you insist…"

"Taking me to dinner?"

"You didn't go outside and I feel like cage you in my house…"

"You can ask me to a exquisite dinner some others time. Right now I'm starving for lunch." Inside her heart, Rima feel the feeling like she was jump. Or watching her faforive comedy. Something about Fujisaki Nagihiko slash purple freak asking her to a dinner make her heart beating faster. Nagihiko take this as she will never take his offer to dinner. Afterall they're just two people trying to be friends, or more specifically, two people with one person trying to make them as friends that turn out he just failed.

"Cafetaria then." They go down and having sandwitches for lunch. Then go back to their rooms. It hasn't 13 yet, still 10 minutes to go.

"…Hey purple head."

"Hm?"

"They're calling you Nadeshiko-sensei."

"Right."

"You didn't tell them who you are?"

"Who am I? what do you mean?"

"The fact that you are…"

"Oh about that. Well you see, Rima. This kid wants to dance. I'm here to teach them. And dancing goes well with my Nadeshiko personality. They don't have to know who I am, who the real me."

"You're lying to them,"

"You can't put it that way." He raised one of his eyebrow to the girl in front of her that looking down, avoiding the gaze.

"Making people falling for you façade, not showing who you are, are still a lie,"

"How a bout a clown that hide herself?"

"It's a whole new problems."

"You're just the same. Liars. The different is no matter face I show, I'll try my best to keep people around me happy." He said sarcastically. He didn't mean to be this far but Rima insulting his family tradition _which he didn't like too_ was enough.

"…You don't know maybe one of them suffering because of you."

"Pardon me?"

"You don't know maybe one of them want the real you… _even love the real you_. But you just keep using multi personality that confusing people." Rima hold her head up, see straight at him. They both gazing each other both then the door opened and once again Nadeshiko being the motherly-sensei figure and Rima just watching, sitting on the corner.

"Goodbye Nasdeshiko-sensei, see you next week!" a 5 years old girl hug her and waved at her which she reply back with a smile. It's 5 o'clock, time to pick the laundry and go home, finding some food to eat. Nagihiko look the corner, Rima was fall asleep sinec 3 o'clock, one of his student tell that her 'cute, beautiful, cold' friend was fall asleep. He smile to that boy and tell him not to disturb her. Nagihiko walk towards her and kneeling in front of her. How cute she was when she just asleep. Her think eyelashes, her round yet cute face, her long, smooth, vanilla smelled blondie hair…

Nagihiko wants to touch it. To smelled it. To have the fragrance. He is a boy that respect beautiful things, and Rima was hold the words itself. Even she's arrogant, cocky, manipulated, but deep inside he feels lonely, abandoned, and just want to make everyone happy.

"Rima," he whispered softly to her. she react, but didn't wake. "Rima…" he shake her hands and she opened her eyes.

"Baka, I'm dreaming so good…"

"Sorry to interrupt but we have businesses to do."

"Cant you just leave me alone, purple freak?'

"Unfortunately, I'll never leave you alone."

"…good." She turn her head to him, her eyes half-lidded open. "because I don't want you to leave me." Nagihiko knows this maybe just another incoherent words but still, he hope that she was telling him that when she was aware.

"If so, then wake up. I don't want to leave you here."

"Hmmm…"

"You can continue your dreams at home, Rima."

"No,"

"Why?" she take her hands, and suddenly fall herself to his chest that alost explode.

"Because I cant sleep like this at home." She nuzzled her head to his chest. _This girl really need to wake up. Really. Really._ He's sweatdropped. Good thing Nagihiko already change form to hisself. He disgusted to picture Rima in this position with Nadeshiko. As a man, he wouldn't take advantage of an unconscious girl.

"Rima, wake up." He pushed her and she began to open her eyes.

"Oh it's you, gay guy. The course?" she rubbed her eyes and staring at surrounding.

"It's already over. Let's go take laundry and find something to eat."

"Mm, Fine." They walk down the hall and when he take his bike, she stare at him.

"Did I mumble something when sleeping?"

"No, why?"

"I have such a weird dream… such a ridiculous dream." She said and jumped to the bike. Nagihiko sweat dropped if she knew she hasn't dream and really hug him and tell him some thought he know will make him sleepless tonight.

They take the laundry, pay and going to home. Nagihiko already asking her what to eat and she just keep telling 'I don't know'. So he bought her to ramen shop near house. He often find Utau and Kukai at there and he likes the ramen. Good thing tonight Kukai and Utau already have their own plan. Rima eat in silence, so did Nagihiko. There's nothing much to talk about. Finally they arrive home. All Nagihiko wants just a deep slumber to forget what happen today and her some coherent words, including that 'someone may love the real him'.

Nagihiko just gonna throw himself to bed when Rima tug his shirt.

"Thanks… for today."

"You're welcome… Rima-chan." He smile at her.

"Don't call me that, purple freak."

"Could we postpone this fights until tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Good night."

Today, not only Rima start the day with calling his name 'Nagihiko' then mumbling incoherent words, then all the clingy things. He hopes he really can sleep tonight because he really need it.

**Author's note : Yay for Nadeshiko form! I love the way she move, so graceful. Nagihiko just perfect in every way he is, don't you agree? **


	5. Chapter 5

Day five : house cleaned and market time

Morning routine goes as usual and Nagihiko haven't save his belongis from the girl room. Today's throwing time causing one pillow cut and the feathers come out, messing everything.

"Look what you have done!" He complain in his usual complainin gesture which Rima know too well.

"What's your problem anyway?" she said didn't care, enjoying her breakfast.

"I have some, Rima-_chan_ and I could tell one of them is _you._" It was true anyway. Nagihiko didn't sleep well last night because her words, her touches, affect him this big.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Cant you stop acting all icy towards me already?"

"Why should I?"

"Because…" _because yesterday you __**unconsciously**__ hugged, tell me that you want me to be there. _"…I don't know, maybe because we are working out to be a friends?"

"I don't like you purple head,"

"I know, thank you for commiting. What I care to know is _why,_"

"I said no personal question."

"Again, hating people without reason isn't personal, Rima. It's irrelogical."

"…I have reason."

"Then why?"

"I have many, gay guy. I could tell one of them is your freaking hair colour." She mimicked him before. Nagihiko groan, _how long this thing will keep happening?_

"I want you to explain what you mean by our conversation on dance room yesterday."

"I don't recall we're having conversation."

"Then what this thing we're doing right now you call?"

"Fights."

"Fine, by then. What you mean by 'someone maybe like me for the real me'?"

"I was sure your purple brain work too hard because my words." She mocks.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Don't push your brain too hard then."

"Rima…"

"I don't care about your anxiety of everything I said, Fujisaki."

"You really are a chibi demon."

"And you are a purple freak. Good things I get rid of that purple pillow." Yes, the pillow Rima usually thrown is purple, since it's Nagihiko old room. Nagihiko sighed and joining her for breakfast.

"You have to sweep all the feather." He stated.

"I didn't do that kind of work!"

"Now you have to."

"I'll call my maid!"

"They cant break my house."

"You… why you always pushing me through the edge, you jerk?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I don't care your complaints like you don't care my anxiety, Rima." He smile thriumphant at pissed Rima. "care to explain your statement back then?"

"No way I'll giving up for your stupid trick!"

"It's called House clean day. Thankyou for crushing on of my pillowe, today we're going to market and buy some household stuff."

"You can go yourself."

"Part of the buying stuff things is your faults."

"I'll give you the money."

"Thankyou, I already have mine."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Rima mumbling and drink her milk until it's empty. Nagihiko do the wash as Rima taking a bath. Not too long they are already ready to go.

"You don't think I'm gonna bring the purple freakis pillow along with me by bike, right?"

"No." he locked the door and smile at her. "today we're gonna walk."

"W-walk? As in walk with feet?"

"I know clown can walk with their hands,"

"It's not funny. It's insulting."

"Sorry Rima, I just trying to make you laugh today…"

"And you failed miserably." Nagihiko didn't see the point to continuing this awkward conversation. He choose to keep silent as they walk side by side to the nearest market. It's only about 15 minutes they already there. It's not a very big market, only an average one, but still with AC. Rima come first and Nagihiko followed behind.

"Looks what I have here! Long time no see, Nagi-kun! Wah wah, you already bring your girlfriend here, eh?" a middle age man on the chasier smiling warmly at him, who waving his hands.

"No, no, Kotaru-san, she's my classmates, Rima."

"You didn't bring classmates often, Nagi-kun. You must be special, Rima-chan."

"Yeah, we live together." Rima adding. The man he called Kotaru-san having his eyes widened.

"It's not like that! Really, eh… what she mean is because her parents having bussines so she was living with my family…" he had to explain so close to Kotaru-san and prevent Rima for saying anything which cause people to misunderstood.

"O-oh, I thoughts… hahaha, so what you guys need now?"

"Err… a pillow." Nagi read his list.

"A comfortable one. And no freakish purple colous. It's enough to see it in his room."

"His… room?" Kotaru-san looked at them, confused.

"How can you tell my room has many purple things?"

"I sleep with you yesterday, remember?" Kotaru-san almost get heart attack.

"Oh. Well what kind of pillow you want, then?"

"White. And soft."

"So Kotaru-san, do you have white, soft pillow here?"

"A-aa… yeah… you guys can find it on the corner…" He pointed at the corner. They both going there. "geez, young people this day surely mature too fast." He sighed.

Rima choose on of the pillowe and throw in on cart. Nagihiko push it to the grocery side. He read his own list and start to take beverages and some foods.

"I want something." Rima said beside him.

"Go take it, but don't buy too much."

"You sounds like my father."

"I will be a father too, Rima. Maybe you want to resign as… auw!" she smack him. Second thing Nagihiko mentally note in his mind; Rima Mashiro likes, no, loves to smacking him. Sometiems this chibi girl has the power to pull his hair and smacked his head with all her might. Rima goes on sweets side and look at those sweets. She loves chocolate, but prefer vanilla when it comes to milk. Rima try her hard to get chocolate bar on the highes sleeves.

"Rima, I'm done, are you… holly crap, what are you doing?" Nagihiko comes from the gang, shocke to see Rima already climbed up the sleevs and standing on the second sleeves which is gradually high.

"Take my chocolates."

"Not by climbing! You can ask someone to take it for you!" Nagihiko running to her, afraid if she fall then got to hospital, and their parents gonna blame him, for abandoning their daughter who loves sweet too much that even didn't care the harm she can do to herself.

"I trust no one."

"Get off the sleeves. You can fall anytime."

"No sense, I am… AAAAA!" Rima slipped his step when going down and loose her hands on the grip. She fall backwards, time feels too slow. When seeing Rima loose balance, Nagihiko steps right below her, his hands stretching to caught her..

DUK DUK BAG DUK

"What's that?" Kotaru-san running to the surce of noise, having such a scene in front of his face. Nagihiko fall flat on his back, one of his hands protecting Rima on her waist and one again supporting the fallen sleeves. The chocolates falling around them, making such a chocolate sea. Rima, falling in his chest, looking straight at his gaze, their eyes meet. Both of them goes silence.

"Ehm…" Kotaru-san making his appearance. Nagihiko first to break the gaze and turn to look Kotaru-san.

"We're sorry, Kotaru-san. I will fix everything and pay for the chocolates…"

"You can take as many as you want, Nagi-kun. You don't have to pay all the bills. It's my faults also not noticing the sleeves already old… oh so sorry, young lady, we almost hurt Nagi-kun…" this man got the wrong idea. Nothing that Rima on top of Nagi, he think that Nagi try to get something for her girlfriend, then Rima see the sleeves already old and when it fall, Rima try to protect Nagi from the sleeves.

It was quite a romance. But unfortunately, that's not exactly what happened.

"Well, ah, I'm sorry…" Rima wake from his chest as Nagihiko restrain the sleeves so it didn't trapped her. "I'll pay the damage."

"You're such a lady, Rima-chan! Don't worry, I was touched with both of you, not young adults are so protecting their precious one! I'll give you guys 50% discount today and free to take the fallen chocolates!"

"K-kotaru-san, you don't have to…" Nagihiko wake, try to explain to him but Rima silence him by stepping on his feet. "auuuw…"

"Oh, are you hurt, Nagi-kun?" She smile so faking sincerely. They bring the cart to cahsier and he start to count them. "And thanks a lot Kotaru-san. We'll pay the 50% discount for our stuff only. But I'll pay all the chocolates fallen today. Just… take this as the payment if Nagi ever come to here to shop again. Thank you very much, I think I should take him to our house quickly." Rima give him money and take the stuff to bags herself. "I'll only take two of this chocolates, Kotaru-san. You still can sell the others, they're not crushed very much."

"Oh yes, yes, Rima-chan. Thankyou, and Nagi-kun, you're so lucky to have a girlfriend like her!" Nagi only can smile weakly when Rima drag him out of the store, with bags.

"What's that?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're tricking Kotaru-san so he give us discount and…" Rima chuckle. Nagihiko stops. This is actually the first time Nagihiko seen her laugh, in front of him.

"Don't you see his face when he sees us? Hahaha…"

"I don't get the funny part."

"He thoughts us as a couple and he's touched by his little scene that I was the one protecting you."

"Heh, even that's not the real…"

"It's fun to have someone thinking good way of you even it's your very first time to meet." She smile. Nagihiko understand. Everyone tend to believe on what they hear than what they see. When everyone meet Rima, they will think her as a cold, very cute little girl. But what she wants is people see her a good girl, even she didn't smile a lot. And Kotaru-san believe that she's a good girl by protecting him, and she still pay the damage even only take two chocolates. She showed him her true self.

"…umm, Rima?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for thinking you manipulating him," he admitted. Kotaru-san was a good person and if she take advantage of him, Nagihiko surely will be angry.

"He's a good person. Don't you think we make a good couple, too?" she teased him. Nagihiko face turn red. They continue to walk to their house. Nagihiko put all the stuff on refrigerator while rima take the white pillow and put it to her faforit pillow clothes that innocently Nagihiko never aware, was a clown like kusu-kusu wear purple clothes.

"Rima, you want you chocolates now or to refrigerator…?" Rima comes from her room, Nagihiko handing the two chocolates in his hand towards her. She only take one.

"You can eat that one."

"Eh? But this is yours."

"I said you can eat it, you hear me?" she shrugged off and leave, Rima's face was blushing. _Idiotic purple freak crossdresser…_ She thoughts._ …That chocolates I buy one for you, thanks for protecting me today, I hope you like sweet like I do, because personally I think you are already too sweet… _

"Gah!" Rima shake her head from what just going in her mind and start to eat her chocolate in living room. Nagihiko smile, maybe this is the way she thanks him. Nagihiko know that Rima love chocolates very much even harming herself to get it. He appreaciate it. Mayeb behind her cold demeanor, she already accepting him as a friend.

Nagihiko washes the dirty plates then going to meet Rima that enjoy her chocolates while watching comedy on TV.

"Clean your rooms."

"You can come to my room, nothing there to hide."

"Rima, I think we both agree that you have to clean the feather mess…"

"It will be gone soon, like those dirty plates magically turned clean again."

"Yeah, that magic comes from my hands that rub the dirt and washes them. First you have to sweep the floor."

"I don't want to hear the second and else."

"You will. Just do it, Rima." Rima take the sweep and start to collecting all the feathers and the dust around her room. Nagihiko help her collecting it to bag and he throw it along with the broken pillow to trash can. "good, now for the second, help me with gardening."

"ARE YOU INSANE? No way I'll touch those dirty things!"

"Too bad you're living here and must help me keep this house clean."

"I'll go to Amu's."

"Not today. We just gonna clean the house today, alright?"

"No. never."

"No lunch, then."

"Youuuu arrrgh!" Rima followed him with annoyance to the the garden in the middle of the house. It's quite big like Royal Garden, with a table and two chairs.

"Why are there only two chairs there?"

"It's only ornaments, Rima. We're not using it occasionally. If even so, we'll bring extra chairs." Nagihiko take two gauntlet and throw one to Rima. "wear this if you didn't want dirtying your hands." After wear the gauntlet, Nagihiko kneeled to the North side where roses are, he said; "you can get rid of the bad leaf. It will affected the plant if we didn't get rid of it. Then you have to take intruding animals like slug and just throw it to this trash can bag. You can take the flowers if you want to." North side; red roses. East side; Sun flower. South side; forget-me-not. West side; dandelion.

"Don't you have gardener to do this stuff?" she kneeled on the east side.

"It's my garden and my responsibility to take care."

"What…?"

"It is my garden. I plant the flowers here myself. I want to take care of them whole heartly."

"For a man you really are a gay."

"There's nothing wrong with man and flowers, Rima."

"Like nothing wrong like man clothing like a girl."

"I thought we already get over it." He sighed. "you know Rima, I also don't like my family tradition. Rhythem comes from my desire to be a man and he's all I want."

"You mean flirting sport freak personality."

"Yah, whatever you called it."

"If you hate it why you keep doing it?"

"Because sometimes I like it."

"You are… a real crossdresser?"

"Not that thing. Just… Nadeshiko is part of me. Temari hold my calmness while rhytem all easy going."

"Like I said, you are a freak and have personality issues."

"Said someone who has personality issues too,"

"Don't ever think me like you."

"Just stop arguing about this, Rima, okay? You got into my nerves!" he shouted.

"That why I don't like you and I like Nadeshiko better."

"Oh, pardon me?" he said sarcastically while doing the dandelion.

"Nadeshiko more friendly. That's why Amu like her too. She always smile even it's forced. But she always done her best for everyone around her."

"And how can you say I'm not do the same?"

"You are egoist. You prefer Rhytem, rhytem, rhytem and only being Nadeshiko when you need. If you really don't have personality issues, you supposed to… be both of them in your own way."

"Easy to say,"

"I never… want to be anything but like Kusu-kusu. People with two charas are mentally unstable and didn't know what they want."

"You talk about your own friends Amu-chan and Utau-senpai also," he remind her.

"Why would someone change something that already perfect…?" Rima take care of the forget-me-not.

"Changing is constant, Rima. Beside, afraid of changing wouldn't do any better."

"So you say someone with only one shugo chara cant change?"

"Not my point, let's take a look at… Daichi and Kukai-senpai. Even Daichi only loves football, Kukai-senpai growing love for Utau-senpai too. In some way, it means he change his interest to something better but keep the old one and balancing it. Or Tadase-kun. He just like Kiseki because it's the best way for him. I couldn't ask better chara for Tadase instead of Kiseki. So we are contstantly change to find what's best for us."

"And they become people that think what's best for them only, not for others."

"Your point?"

"My parent… once divorced. And when I grow up they didn't laugh at my funny face again. They say everything change. And so I take change isn't a good thing. I don't want something already perfect to change and become worse…" Nagihiko take a look at Rima that looked down to the forget-me-not flowers. There's a dark look in her round goldeb eyes that captivating Nagihiko.

"Some things change, while other things stand. You will learn that eventually when you grow up…"

"Grow up? I don't want to grow up and being someone that has multiple personality like you! You know what? I like Nadeshiko better before she turn into this purple freak gay guy that always thinking all so mighty about him!" They eyes meet, Rima hold the face of angry and disappointed, while Nagihiko just staring sadly at her.

"…I'm sorry if that's what you see in me." Nagihiko wake and take off his gluntet. "I think enough for today. Thanks for your help, Rima." He said without looking back at her and leave. Rima don't know this feeling, but this is the same feeling she feel when her parents abadones her and didn't laugh at her again.

She feel lonely, like something that used to bloom in her heart ripped away on forcefully way. And yes, it hurts.

**Author's note : this probably one of the longest chapter. Huah! Please tell me what you think. Nagihiko save Rima, I always love how he always be there to save her. what would happened for them in the next day? Keep reading fellows! Don't forget to review **


	6. Chapter 6

Day six : a kid

Nagihiko ride his bike with Rima behind him in silence. Yesterday he make lunch and dinner for her but avoid to eat it on the same table. He just lock himself on his room, not that he has locked on his room but yeah, that's the analogy. He didn't hate the chibi devil, he just… living with her, meeting her golden gaze, smell her vanilla flayour from her long blonde hair after hearing her thoughts of how she see him these times was a slightly… hurt. Even for a man that bear being a girl for half of his time, this is the first time Nagihiko feel like he's not interesting in doing anything, even go to school. He avoided any contact even to called her name. Today he just knocked the door and saying time to wake without mention her name.

Rima know something wrong since yesterday. Today Nagihiko just avoided her, even to say her name. Not like Rima like to her how he pronoun her name but… it just not him. It's not the Nagihiko she know and truthfully, Rima hate him more like this. Fine, she like old Nagihiko that always smile, laugh, grin, even nothing is funny. Maybe yesterday she was going too far…

Nagihiko stop his bike and going to parked it. Rima followed him. Nagihiko not really sure what this girl wants from him, following him like she's a lost child that need her mother.

"What is that?" he asked as she keep following him to enter school's gate.

"What is that what?"

"This following things."

"Nothing particular."

"…" they entered the class and the lesson begin. Like always, Rima never one to pay attention to the teacher. But today she's not sleeping on the class at all. Her eyes fixated to certain purple haired man that seems not paying attention to class too, or doing assignment. The mighty Fujisaki Nagihiko is daydreaming. His eyes rolling to the window, watching the blue sky.

"Okay, that's for today. Do your homework, class dismissed!" the teacher walk outside and the bell rang. Tadase ask him to go outside but he just smile, saying he will eat on class while doing homework. So Tadase ask Amu to cafeteria and she's smile to his offer. Rima can hear Amu's asking how's Ikuto doing and Tadase, didn't feel envy, gladly explain her that he's doing good violin concert on German.

Rima opened her bag to find the bento, but it's not there. She took all on her bags and still couldn't find it. Gosh, she must be forget to bring that effing bento. It's because she's way too clumsy this morning because his sudden coolness towards her. He always be the one that remind her if she forget something. Looks like that time already flies away… Rima lay her head on her desk, she's far too lazy to walk to find something to eat. Then someone put theit bento in front of her. Rima held her head, if it's one of her fanboys surely they will talk out loud by now, but this man look so gracefull. She meer the hazel ones. Nagihiko smile sincerely at her.

"You forget to bring yours? You can take mine." Nagihiko ready to leave then he heard he saying;

"How about you?"

"I'm doing my homework, no need to worry. As soon as it's done I'll going to cafeteria." He back to his chair that's not really far from her. she looked at the bento and realized she's hungry, so she eat it. Sometimes she stole a quick glance at him that's so into his homework. If she luckly, she can sneak into his room and take his homework.

The lunch break is over and Nagihiko seems like he just done the homework. But that means he didn't have change to go to cafeteria. Maybe he's on a diet. Rima soon thought. The school is over, Rima following him to bike.

"I have another appointment today."

"What? With who?"

"One girl from other classes ask me to…"

"A date, huh."

"…."

"Have fun, you playboy." Rima couldn't hide the bitterness on her tone. Now he will leave her on the big and graveyard-like house while he's having fun with this girl.

"If you didn't want to leave alone…"

"What? Taking me on your date?"

"Stop calling it a date."

"Then what's that? An occasion where man and woman going together…"

"For your info, I am not going anywhere. She ask me to keep her 5 years old brother that coicindetally was my student at dancing class. I couldn't refuse it. And if you explain date on a thing like that… don't you think we already had many dates from now on?" Rima goes silence as they arrived. But she didn't jump off the bike.

"I'm going with you."

"Whaaat?"

"I… I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and I'll help you watching this kid."_ This is so not Rima,_ Nagihiko toughts. Maybe he accidentally put something on bento that cause her angelic side come off like this.

"Don't worry about yesterday. I could manage it myself,"

"I'm coming with you no matter what!" she insisted. "if you didn't let me go then it means you're lying to me and you just gonna go date!"

"…and what if I do?"

"You wouldn't dare lying to me!"

"What makes you think like that?"

"Because… because…" Rima think, _yes, what? Why?_ "because I believe in you!" she shouted. His eyes widened of her confession but she soon smacked his head in her red face. "that's for making me say such thing! Now go riding!"

"Aye, aye, my queen. And thanks for your beliefs in me." He chuckle. Rima smack him again but he didn't mind. Maybe she always be like this. Rima's not a liars when it comes to herself. She's the one that will shouted her heart loud. So if yesterday she refered him as cocky man, today she admitted that she believe him anyway. Maybe if tomorrow he made her angry and she shout she hate him to the very core, the day after tomorrow they maybe kissed after she confessing she loves him. This girl is so… so.

"Why your face become all red?" Rima pulled his hair.

"I told you to not pull my hair like that! And it's nothing to do with you." He said, trying to be calm. Rima didn't loose ther purple strands in her hands after she pulled it. Even Nagihiko already put in into ponytail, she still hold it in her hands. The feeling of his hairs on her hands actually quite good. She likes the lavender smell.

"Rima, what are you doing with my hair?" he said without looking. They are now passing through a lake, the one that Kukai and Utau usually be there. Rima know because she often spotted then from her car whenever she passed by here.

"Purple is freak."

"You start a war again."

"…but it suits you."

"Eh?"

"Just focus on the street." Nagihiko slow down the bike as he feel Rima hold his hair on her hands. He didn't know what this chibi devil has on her mind, maybe cut it? Or pulled it again? But yet, he never get the answer. Rima let go of his hairs only after they arrived at a house. Nagihiko take a look at his hairs and nothing happened. So what this girl do? Only holding his hairs along the way? That seems suspicious.

Nagihiko ring the bell and a young lady comes out.

"Oh, Nagi-kun! Thanks for coming." Nagi-kun, huh? Since when they got very close? Rima spotted this girl was a girl from their next class that also one of his fangirls. She's ugly, Rima thoughts. I'm so much better than her in so many ways. The gate opened and revealed a brunette not so tall girl (eventhogh she still taller than Rima) with hazelnut eyes.

"Good afternoon, Kawashi-san. Ehm… I bet you already know Rima." She darted her eyes to Rima that put her usual blank yet angry face.

"Err yeah, I know the famous Mashiro… uh, what are you guys doing together?"

"She is…" Nagihiko was going to say 'she is going to help me take care of your brother' when again, Rima cutted him off.

"His _girlfriend_."

Okay, the atmostphere now really like graveyard. Nagihiko himself even frozen pale to death. _What the hell did this chibi demon just said?_

"O-oh I didn't know that you already has a girlfriend…" the girl he called Kawashi stammered. _Yeah, good now you know. Now stay away from him, you brunette brat._

"AHAHAHA, so where's Daichi?" Nagihiko try to melted the ice there.

"Ah, he-he's inside, you can come…" as soon as Kawashi gone, Nagihiko pulled Rima's hands.

"What the hell just that, Mashiro?"

"I don't like her."

"What this 'boyfriend' thing?"

"I said I don't like her, must I shout it out loud here?"

"You really are hard to read." They both going inside, a 5 years old boy running to hug Nagihiko.

"Nagihikoooo-kun!" Nagi hug him back and carried him. Rima feel a bit like envy to those little boy that share the same features and brunette hair like his ugly sister.

"Hahaha how are you, Daichi-kun?"

"Gooood, and how's Nadeshiko-sensei?"

"She's good too. She sent her love for you."

_A….ha._

"Thank you for watching him, Nagi-kun. I'm so relief since I called Nadeshiko and she said she couldn't take care of him. Your twin sister really affect him much and he really loves her, you know."

"Well, Nadeshiko loves him too."

"You can sit, Mashiro-san." Kawashi montion her to sit, but she didn't do anything until Nagihiko forcefully taking her hands and sit beside her.

"I-I know maybe I disturb you two's plan…"

"Ye…"

"NO, no, really no."

"…thank you for watching him today. I got to go, this is the key. Thankyou once again, Nagi-kun, Mashiro-san. And… congratulation with your relationship." Kawashi wake and wlak toward the door, waving to Daichi that still on Nagi's hand and gone.

"Who is she, Nagi-kun?" Daichi pointing at her.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to…" _pointing at someone?_

"She's my friend, Daichi." Nagihiko cut her off before she could do any damage to this kid.

"Oouw, nice to meet you. You are so beautiful!" her face become red. Did this kid just praise her? "don't you think so too, Nagi-kun?" Rima look at him, waiting for the answer will come to his mouth.

"Well… I think we better go upstairs and playing games there." He just avoided the question! Nagihiko gone with Daichi, Rima stay on couch. She hate it when someone walk away with hanging question. But she didn't care what's his answer anyway. Or… did she?

Fujisaki Nagihiko come to her nerve, she must find more fuel to hate him. She cant, she just cant fall for someone like him.

Daichi is sleeping upstairs while Nagihiko make some instant noodle in the kitchen. Rima sit in the chair behind him.

"You're lying again."

"He's just a little kid, Rima."

"That's what adult do, lying to their kids in accusation; 'they're just kids'."

"Even if I tell the truth, he wouldn't understand."

"You problem is you think nobody understand you."

"Well, do you?" he served one ramen in front of her, taking in chair and sit beside her.

"I dont want to understand you."

"But I do want to understand you."

"I wont let you."

"I don't need you allowance."

"What's your problem, Fujisaki?"

"Maybe you can start call me with my own name."

"Okay, Nadeshiko."

"Oh, just forget this. Why you don't want me to understand you?"

"Because you're purple head freak."

"I wont take you to school anymore if you didn't stop calling me that,"

"Grr, fine. Fujisaki."

"No dinner today."

"What's you problem?"

"Let me ask you some personal question."

"I wont answer."

"Fine. Find some other places to lives." He walk away. "this conversation is over."

"Fine, fine! What do you want to know?" Rima held his hands. Nagihiko smile in thriumphant.

"First of all… why you hate me?"

"I cant answer it."

"Then you owe me two personal question to answer."

"Tch, fine."

"Why you calling me your boyfriend back then?"

"I answered you I don't like her!"

"It doenst make sense."

"You already use one."

"Hey you haven't answer!"

"Just deal with it."

"Fine. Last… hm… do you like me?" Rima smacked his head.

"What kind of question was that?"

"Okay, okay, I change. Do you have someone you like… as if, in like, like?" Rima bit her lips, then nervously nodded. "let me guess, is he close to you."

"You already ask too much. Now's my turn. How about you?"

"Me? Hm, yes, I have…"

"Is she… close to you?"

"…yes, indeed." Gah! It must be that freaking brunette that just left! Nagihiko watch the face changing colour in rima's. "…care to know who?" he lean closer to her.

"UWAAAAA…" they stopped even their face only an inch as the hear Daichi cries. They both stromed up to find him upstairs. Rima's the find come and soothing him that running to her.

"Ssst, stt, what happened?" the little boy sobs, Nagihiko comes behind her that hugging Daichi and slowly rubbed Daichi's head. If someone break to room right now, they must get wrong impression.

"Daichi… hungryyyyy~"

Gosh. They both cant help but chuckle at him. Nagihiko carried him in his neck and go downstairs while Rima take a look at the room. Looks like Nagihiko playing drawing with him. There's a lot paper in the room. Looks like Nagihiko didn't draw because no draw was good enough. But then there' a draw that cacth her attention. It's three people, they are hand in hands. The shortest one is Daichi, one of them is Nagihiko with his purple's long hair. And one again… a girl with yellow hair. It's yellow. Not brown. And it's tangle-curly hair with ribbon on the center. It's her.

Daichi painting her, him, and Nagihiko together.

"Rimaa-chaan. Nagi-kun sent me…" Daichi suddenly comes from stairs, looking at Rima's figure who stil scanned the drawing. Soon, his eyes become round with excitement. "uwaa, you like my painting? It's us! Me, you, and Nagi-kun together!"

"Er… yeah…"

"You can take it for you!" Daici put her hands that still holding the paper to her hearts. "Nagi-kun wont be object too!" Rima's smile playing across her lips. Of course he wont. Not until he see this draw, hehe. But no way I'll let him see this.

"Thankyou very much, Daichi-kun!" Rima smile at him. Daichi look at her in awe.

"Nagi-kun was so about you!"

"What's the right about me?"

"He said you're the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes to!" Rima's heart skipped a beat. Did he really say that? Is that why he didn't want to ask Daichi's question earlier in front of her? because he think she's not only beautiful, but also the _most beautiful one he ever seen_…?

Rima can hear Nagihiko calling them to go downstairs, he already prepare pudding. Rima hold Daichi's hands and coming down together. Nagihiko turned his back, with apron, holding a big bowl of pudding.

"Hey, it's done!" and smile widely. Rima can feel her heart, once again, skip a beat. Daichi lose her hold and running to Nagihiko, he chuckle at Daichi and began to slice up the pudding, adding some milk while Daichi quickly stole one. "Rima, let's eat!" he look up to her, still in his cheerful and sweet smile, montion her to come.

_If this skipped hearted keep happening, tomorrow I may get purple-illness. _Rima come and sit on the chair, enjoying their dessert together.

"What's with your face?" Nagihiko asked see Rima's face that look like she just seeing ghost.

_**Flashback**_

_After eating pudding and they watch TV together, Kawashi come home. Rima suddenly take Nagi's hand and put it around her shoulders, much too his shock. Kawashi look at them, then giggle._

"_You guys really are in love, huh?" Nagihiko are going to take out his hands off her shoulders but Rima insisted._

"_Yeah, since he's __**my**__ boyfriend."_

"_Hehehe, I know how it feels. I love it too whenever Kenji put his arms around me when we watch movie…"_

"_Huh? Kenji?" This time Nagihiko didn't bothered to take out his hands of her shoulders._

"_Kenji is Kawashi-san boyfriend." Nagihiko pulled her so he said right in her ear whit make her stutter._

"_Y-you already ha-have boyfriend…?"_

"_Yes, that's why today I ask Nagi-kun to watch Daichi. I'm going on a date with Kenji today."_

_Then Rima pulled off Nagi's hand until he almost yelled in pain._

"_Let's go home!"_

_**End flashback**_

So here they are, Nagihiko tell Kawashi a goodbye then ready to bike, but then he asked why her face so pale.

"Just go home, please," she said.

"Wat Rima, don't curling yourself while I'm biking, whoaaaaaaaa!" That night surely a hard work for Nagi to keep balance between them two so they can arrive safety at home.

**Author's note : I can picture how Rima's face when she know she just do something silly based on assumption. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven : bike, school festive, and kiss!

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike." Said Nagihiko after they arrived at home after school.

"I don't want to." She walks to the gate, waiting Nagihiko but he didn't stay away from his bike.

"I wont opened the door then."

"Will you stop blackmailing me like this, Fujisaki?" he smirked. Rima then come to him again, complaints and grunts. He motion her to get back to her seat and they riding to park.

"I don't like riding."

"Have you tried it?"

"I wont try anything I don't like."

"Err… so this is you first try?"

"Are you stupid or what?"

"I'll take that as yes. But… you must be already know how to ride it, eh?"

"Hn."

"Try it. Ride from here to that tree." Rima sit on the front seat, but as soon as she try to step the pedal, she fell.

"You really owe me, Fujisaki. All these wounds wouldn't just gone."

"Ah…" Nagihiko help her but she refuse. She try it again and the bike going slowly… then fell again. It repeated from three times, Nagihiko sighed and ask her to stop.

"Put one of your feet on the pedal that arched up while your others balancing yourself… yes, like that. Then slowly, you push your feet on pedal, take your others one that was on ground, and start to bike…no, no, don't stop, Rima!" Nagihiko run to her that had her 4th fell. "I told you not to stop. Even if you start to loose your balance and have to stop, put one of your legs to ground to prevent you from falling and push the stake on your hands."

"Easy to say." She mumble. Rima wake again, her knees bleeding.

"O-oh, sorry…" Nagihiko kneeled in front of her, taking his handkerchief and wrapped it around her wounds. "don't hate me for this, I just want you can go anywhere you like without depending on me." He said, looking pleadingly to her.

"Why?"

"From now on, I'll give you one of my key, so you can go anywhere you like with my bike…"

"Your head must be hit something today."

"I just want you to be happy, why with the question?"

"I always said purple is illness."

"Geez, Rima. If you didn't want to ride a bike, alright then." He's gonna take his bike out of her but she insisted on holding it.

"I wont let you win."

"Huh?"

"If purple freak like you can bike, so do I." Nagihiko wonder if Rima has to compete with Utau, who will win? Rima try again, she's a fast leaner and stubborn, from here to that tree she has to fell 10th times. Nagihiko sighed looking how dirty and bleeding she is. But she keep her façade well and didn't cry. Nagihiko decide this is the time he must help her.

"I'll help you." Nagihiko take the bike, but sit on the back. "sit in the front." He commanded. Rima look at his disgusted, as if he's gonna do something bad to her. Sighed, he said again. "Just sit, Rima-_koi_, or should I carried you to sit there?" he reply sarcastically. Rima sit in the fron while Nagi's on her back. Having him behind her back making her feel something numb in her stomach. His purple illness must be come to her and soon she will die purple like him… "put you hands on the bike and get ready." She followed his order, then suddenly his hands on hers!

"What are you doing pervert!" but he didn't leave her hands. Nagihiko hands are long enough but to get the bike he should sit closer to her. His chest presses her back and she let out a yelled when he put in head in her shoulder.

"Just believe in me, Rima. Now move your leg, push the pedal." Afraid he might done anything that will cause her to hospital, Rima follow his command again. As soon as the bike move, Nagihiko directioning her hands. "…don't stop." He whispered in her ears. She close her eyes although her legs keep moving. "open you eyes, Rima. See that tree there? let's go there." they biking to that tree, this is the longest time Rima didn't fall after the bike move. The tree coming closer… closer…

"Take the brake."

"What brake?"

"Those in front or your hands."

"HOW CAN I TAKE THAT WHEN YOURS COVERING MINE?"

"O-oh, sorry." She then abruptly pull the brake, the bike stop abruptly. She close her eyes, prepare for hitting the tree and fall. But… why? She opened her eyes but nothing happened. They are stop right in front of tree. And didn't fall. Rima see Nagihiko's legs are on the bike's side, the owner smiling at her.

"Fujisaki…"

"Yes, Rima_-chan_?"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN TO ME, YOU STUPID IDIOTIC PURPLE FREAK!"

"Aa, I'm sorry. Now I already shown you how to control your bike and prevent yourself from falling when you stop. Do it once again, from here to that tree and come here again." Rima grunting but do what he said. Nagihiko smile to see how fast the ice queen learn. Rima bike closer, closer to him… "stop it Rima, stoooop!" too late, Nagihiko has to jump and fall himself, Rima laughing at him on the bike.

Nagihiko ride the bike again, he and Rima now equally dirty with at the falls. They ride acroos a school that seems having a school festive. Nagihiko passed by but Rima jump from the bike, almost causing her to fall if Nagihiko didn't notice and grab her right time. He's ready to questioned why she jumped off like that when she walk into the gate. Nagihiko sighed, then follow her.

"Wah I don't know this school held a festive,"

"What purple freak like you possibily know, btw?"

"Whatever you say, shortie…"

"You still owe me for these wounds."

"Alright, alright, what do you want?"

"Buy me a parfait." She pointed at ice cream stand not too far.

"Anything for you, Rima."

"Hmmph." They walk to the stand. Nagihiko put his bike beside their table. Rima scanned the menu. "I want vanilla."

"Chocolate."

"I think purple freakish like you would want something purple."

"…." Not too long their parfait comes nad Rima eat it peacefully. Nagihiko mentally note again; Rima Mashiro was a sweet freak. Seeing her wounds in her hands while she's eating, Nagihiko still feel guilty. A spoiled girl like her not used to get hurt like this. And was he supposed to protect her?

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, you have to. Now finished you ice, gay guy. I want to see this festive."

"Hm, you mean you want me to accompany you?"

"You coming or not?" he finished his meal, pay it and follow her. Rima walk fast and it's kind of hard for Nagihiko keep his eyes to her. he look at his watch, it's already 5. And they should go back to have dinner and study.

"Rima, we have to…" Rima stop at Japanese tradition booth. There's an offer to wear kimono and get a photo. But the thing is, the photo isn't in the box or a room. It's exactly on the opened stage where people gathered there to see many beautiful Japanese girl take their photo.

"I want this."

"This? Fine." He pay the bill and give her the ticket. But she didn't take it.

"I want you to be Nadeshiko there."

"What? Me? No way! You're the one that saying you want this!"

"Yes, I want this for you."

"No way I'd do this."

"Then I'll just tell my parents you hurt me."

"They wouldn't buy it."

"…and adding some extra spices." She smiled wickedly. _Oh you're on in my hands, Fujisaki._

"I know I have to face your devilish side someday. Just for today okay? And this is because I'm sorry."

"Apologize accepted."

Nagihiko then walk to changing room while Rima just waiting outside. She likes to playing with him and having power to control him. Hell, Rima like messing with Nagihiko Fujisaki. Not too long, someone come outside. All the gaze turn at her. A girl with pink kimono and long, indigo hair with make up come. Rima chuckled inside. She's ready to taking picture that he's doing crossdresser and tomorrow, in Guardian's meeting she will show it to everyone so he will be embarrassed.

But even before Nadeshiko could walk to the stage, he tripped and for Rima the nearest people around him, she couldn't defend herself when Nagihiko fall down at her, not even scream. As soon as Rima brave enough to open herelf when she hit the ground, she feel his body against her, and skin touching. And… Nagihiko's lips on her right cheek.

"Sorry!" he quickly wake, and run inside the changing room, his face as red as tomatoes. Rima, processing what happened. _Did that… did he… did that thing that just run away… just kissed my cheek? This must be dream._ Rima pinch her hands. And God, it hurts. Maybe she just got hallucination for having bike lesson too much today. _Yes, yes, it must be like that. It must be, it should be. _Because no way in hell Rima could ever take the fact that Nagihiko Fujisaki a.k.a purple freak gay crossdress just kiss her right cheek.

Rima wake from her position. _Gosh, why he always making me this… this uncomfortable?_ Rima shrugged the dust off her dress and tidying her hairs. She walk in empty eyes to nowhere, from nowhere. She just have to walk, to move, to get freash air to clear her mind or her mind will be full of purple long hair and amber eyes...

Nagihiko look the mirror, panting as he look at his reflection. Still in Nadeshiko form, red cheeks and sweating. He change himself quickly. Recalled what just happened; how Rima's petite body lay against him, how she close her ayas as soon as he landed above her… and accidentally his lips on her right cheek. Then when she opened those big, round, the prettiest golden eyes he ever met, Nagihiko just wish he can disappear right away. Even if he kiss a girl, he wanted it to be in Nagihiko form. Not Nadeshiko. Not her. He want to be in his, malicious, manly form. Because this is his desire, his real self. Now giving Rima this-accidentaly-kiss in this form must make her hate me than before…

Nagihiko storm off the cabin in his male form, but Rima wasn't there anymore.

"Rima!" he shouted even he know if she heard she wouldn't bothered to answer. Nagihiko run to nowhere, he just don't know what direction he must go. She must be angry, hurt and possibily disappointed even it was just an accident. She's a queen and still a girl and having someone you hate kiss your cheek probably enough to add fuel to your hate. "Rima!" Nagihiko panting, stop at one booth. It's useless… she probably doesn't here anymore… maybe she already home for she already know how to ride a bike. Nagihiko run to where he park his bike, in hope that it's already gone and the old police that watch the park will say a girl already left with his bike. Hopefully.

He stop when he see Rima, sitting on the back side, watching the sun goes down acroos her. Noticing his noisy running, she turn her head to him. Same expression. Same big round golden eyes. Her poker face.

"Rima…" Nagihiko walk closer to her. She turn her look at the red sky again. "I…uuh…"

"Just forget it. Never happened." She said, closing her eyes and turn her position to get ready.

"Well, euh… you…"

"Home. I'm hungry."

"I…"

"Nagihiko." She opened her eyes again, look straight at him. _This is the first time she say my name… _Nagihiko went rigid, hearing how she mouthed his name. "I just want to go home,"

"F-fine. Home." He then ride his bike, contantly faster, trying his hard to keep away the bad thoughts. _First time she said my name, first time I ever kiss someone, and also I bet this is the first time she ever been kissed… why, God, why have to in this kind of way?_

**Author's note : I love school festive! Always crowded and many booth. Sorry for grammar and wrong spelling, I often use transtool here. Like I said, English isn't my first language so I basically just mix between present of past tense. So sorry about that **


	8. Chapter 8

Day Eight : secret and cook day!

They both doing the routine like nothing happened yesterday. Nagihiko knocked her door, getting pillow thrown at door as answer, making breakfast, waiting for her, ride her to school. Today they gonna have Guardian's meeting but only four of them since Yaya along with having exam's at elementary school and Kukai… well, he always MIA since dating Utau.

"Hoaa Mr. Kawaseki always love to torture his student with homeworks, homeworks, homewoooorks!" Amu stretching her hands in her seat.

"It helps us practicing the lesson, Amu-chan." Tadase said, smiling as he took another drink at his royal cup.

"Yeah but no everyone like you, Tadase-kun…"

"I'm very sure not everyone unique like you too, Amu-chan…"

"T-thanks." Eventhough Amu now with Ikuto, but since he's gone to Europe they both seems into each other again. Not like Rima care about Amu's complicated love life.

"What are we going to talk about?" Rima asked.

"Well, Kairi offered us to spent this weekend…"

"Wait, where's Nagihiko?"Amu cut Tadase.

"Crossdressing again, maybe."

"Geez, Rima."

"I'll find Nagi-kun. I'll be back."

"If you cant find him anywhere, try in woman's toilet. He probably forget who he is." Rima said sarcastically. Tadase only smile then leave.

"Gosh Rima, you're so mean towards him."

"What? I didn't do anything hars to Tadase, or… Ikuto."

"You know exactly who I mean." Rima take her cup and drink, pretending she didn't know. "why you hate Nagi-kun so much? He never done anything wrong to you."

"…"

"And thus, he's really nice to you. If you didn't act all cold at him people will already thoughts you guys are dating."

"…"

"How can you hate someone like him…?"

"Amu-chan."

"Yees?"

"Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Pretend like this conversation never happened, once I tell you the answers."

"Fine. Pinky swears. But you really need to be true to yourself."

"Deal." Rima take a deep breath, looking around them and make sure nobody was there or near there. "Amu…"

"Hmm?" Amu take one biscuit from the plate in front of them. Tadase usually think it all, even bring meals for them if they're having meeting at Royal garden.

"…I don't hate him."

"Now that's surprising." She swallow it all, drink and try to speak again. "so then why you…?"

"If I didn't hate him…I will love him." Rima's face blushing, Amu just looking at her in silence.

"So the point is you don't want to fall for him." Rima nodded. "I don't understand, what the bad of loving someone that so nice to you?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"You just said it. Because he's so nice. Too nice. And thus, I don't think we will get along together."

"You haven't try…"

"I just know."

"But Rima…"

"This conversation is over, and keep you promise, Amu-chan."

"Fine…" Amu sighed. Then Tadase come with Nagihiko.

"Sorry, forgot the meeting, hehe." Nagihiko laugh nervously. Truth is, he pretend he forget so he didn't have to spent time around Rima too long. The atmosphere she make almost kill him.

"I called you many times, Nagi." Amu showed her phone.

"I forgot to bring mine."

"I text you yesterday." Now Tadase said, changing In his King character transform.

"Err…I forgot where I put it."

"What you didn't forgot anyway?" Rima ask so cold. "see, everyone, purple is illness." Before Nagihiko could defense, the bell rang.

"I'll just text you guys what I need to talk about today. And everyone, please don't forget your cellphone _purposedly_." Tadase said. Nagihiko sweatdropped

Bell rang and Nagihiko already run to his bike. He will just borrow one of his friend's and go somewhere, far from Rima. But luck not in his shoulders today.

"Hey guys!" Nagihiko step back from the door. Kukai grin at him and hug him cheerfully that Nagihiko reply with weak smile. Amu and Tadase soon running to hug him too, while Rima just exchanging cold greet.

"How are you, Kukai-kun?" Amu take a seat next to him.

"Good, thank you Amu-chan. Long time no see you guys, Amu, Tadase. And heey, lovebirds, how are you two?" Nagihiko just wish he has poltergeist power and bring something to close Kukai's mouth.

"Ha ha ha, very funny of you, Kukai. So how's your match?" Nagihiko try his best not to call Utau and ask her to take Kukai right away.

"Win, of course! Ah, that make me wonder, are you gonna play at game next week? Well if it doesn't bothered you and Rima…"

"HA HA HA," Nagihiko almost get choke. "so how's Utau-senpai?" _why Kukai-senpai has to always connecting all the things to he and Rima?_ The name bring Kukai brightest grin.

"Well guys, I got free extra ticket from Utau… and we both want you to come."

"Come to what? You married?" this comes from Rima.

"Hey, of course not. Ehm, not yet." His face turn red. "Anyway! So if you guys didn't have anything to do…"

"Oh I love it, thanks Kukai! Tadase, will you come too?'

"Of course, Amu."

"Rima?"

"I…eeuurgh.." Rima hates concert. Even she loves Utau's lovely voice, she still hate crowded place.

"Thanks Kukai-senpai, I'd…" Nagihiko just gonna say he'd to come but Rima cut him, again.

"Me and him have something to do at home. Have fun guys." She drag frozen Nagihiko out of the class.

"They really are…?" Kukai montioning the door.

"Just hope for the best, senpai, just hope." Tadase sighed.

Meanwhile, outside…

"I'm not falling for your trick again." Nagihiko stop in front of her. "what you want, Rima? Yesterday you…"

"You are the one that avoided me."

"I'its because you're acting all strange…"

"And I haven't forgive you."

"For? Er… I thought you said it never happened…"

"You just bought it."

"You first."

"Alright Fujisaki! The thing is…" just accompany me. I don't want to spent tiem alone in your freaking big house.

"…what?"

"Er…" come up with something already, Rima! Come on!

"See? You just tricking me. I'll back to them."

"Teach me how to cook!" She standing red face at him. "please." Nagihiko look at her and decide that she wont do anything suspiciously and politely ask him to help her, he agreed. They're riding to usual market where they had cause such a scene day back then, to buy some raw food.

"Oh, Nagi-kun, Rima-chan!"

"Good afternoon, Kotaru-san…" they both greeted in unison.

"Buying chocolates again?" he winked at a blushing Rima.

"We dropped by to find some vegetables…"

"Very well, you know what side you have to go." Nagihiko pulled the cart and walk to groceries side.

"Hmmm, let's just make a fried rice."

"You fry the rice?" her face seem somehow disgusted.

"You never eat it?"

"Hear the name already make me sick."

"Good the it's decide."

"You want to kill me?"

"Already try, Rima, already. Pick some good tomatoes there." while Rima taking some tomatoes, Nagihiko pick some spices; garlic, red onion, cabbage, pepper, the others basic already at home. Rima comes with 10 tomatoes.

"Are you really gonna eat them?"

"You didn't mention how many I should take."

"Ah, my mistake. Just take two of them." They then walk to meat side. "you prefer beef or chicken?"

"Chicken suits you better."

"I'd appreaciate if you didn't do analogy at me." He glare at her. After taking one chicken breast without bone, they come to cashier.

"Not taking chocolate?" Kotaru-san asked.

"Looks like she's afraid…" Nagihiko was going to say 'she is afraid to climb the sleeves' but then Rima step his feet, hard that he grunt in pain.

"Well, I afraid it will bring back memories to him…" she said, looking fake sincerely at him. "oh are you still hurt, Nagi?" Yes, thankyou, because of your little legs.

"Oh, I understand. How sweet both of you, trying to protect each others… I'll just give you extra chocolates, here. Sorry it's the only one left. I actually saving it for you guys."

"Thank you, Kotaru-san!" Rima smile happily at that.

"And from our earlier agreement, this time is free." He smile at her too, Nagi just try to smile weakly, the stinging pain from her little legs still there.

"Thank you, Kotaru-san." Nagi wave at him.

"Bye-bye, take care of you two!"

"You don't need to do that!" he yelled as soon as they out of store.

"What? He will give the chocolate anyway."

"Not the manipulating one… stepping on my feet!"

"Are you that weak? You maybe the only boy that complain after being tapped by a girl."

"Yes if it's not purposedly."

"Thinking too much will purple-ing your little brain."

"Geez, I supposed to buy purple sauce so you will stop saying purple is illness."

"That sauce must have been killed many people."

" Bah."

They arrived, after changing clothes, Nagihiko quickly ask her to bring out all the stuff. Knowing her experience in kitchen, Nagihiko asked Rima to washes the rice and vegetables, He wont let her get any close to stove or knife. But he can always slipped. He actually only ask her to ripped the cabbage but she take it other way. Nagihiko busy stir the rice on fry pans when she yelled in pain. He quickly running at her, she's already curling herself into ball.

"Rima?"

"Kkh…" Nagihiko bring out the hands that she hide, and seeing a bleeding cut on her point finger.

"I told you not to get any close to knife…" he said, worry.

"You asked me to ripped off the cabbage."

"Yeah but not like that," taking first kit aid from storage room would be too long, so Nagihiko just taking her hands and… put the bleeding finger on his mouths. Rima too schoked to yelled at him. His mouth is hot, and hit tongue slowly licking her cut until the blood was stop. _They way he close his eyes and doing this to her… he's cheated. He cheated. He must be know that he's her weakest point…_

"Wait here." He pull the finger out of his hot cavern and gone. Rima need a minute to processing she just let purle freak get into her. she can still feel his breath, his hot cavern, his tongue… Nagihiko come back again, bring first kit aid. He bring out a hansaplast and wrapped it around her finger. "done." And he wake up then continuing his business with the freaking rice. Rima sit still, don't know anything to do beside just… do nothing.

Afterall today Nagihiko doing almost everything since she's a acting like drag doll. He began to wondered if she really need him to teach her, because, basically she didn't don't anything. They eat in silence. Rima know now that rice can be fry too, and it's delicious. Nagi's hands always can do magic that make everything he touch turn good.

Today he touch her fingers, not only touch but _sucked_ it. Will it turn her into something good too…?

**Author's note : I know this one was crappy, I have writer's block when I trying to find what kind of story I should put here. Hope you like it. Review please? **


	9. Chapter 9

Day nine : Sick and blackout

"Rima, wake up."

"Hhhm…"

"You'll get late if you keep sleeping and mumbling."

"Hhhm…"

"Rima,"

"…" Nagihiko wait for a pillow to be thrown at door but there's none.

"Ri…"

"I'm awake, stop calling me." He do his routine and waiting at dining room patiently for her to join him at breakfast. She come form her room, her eyes still half-opened. She walk and sit, looking blankly at him… then her head fall on the table. Nagihiko wait calmly until 5 minutes then she wake again, rub her eyes that seems have dark shade in her eyelid, take her milk until it's empty.

"Don't forget to bring your bento, Rima. Let's go." Rima follow him and they both biking to school. School's going like usual, when it's time to lunch, Nagihiko didn't see her. Maybe she's going to cafeteria with Amu… But even the lunch break already over, Rima and Amu didn't come back to class again. School ends, Nagihiko approach Tadase;

"You see Amu?"

"She's at health unit…"

"She's sick?" Tadase shake his head.

"It's Rima."

"Rima's sick?" one boy near them gasped in shock. Nagihiko know he's one of Rima's fanboys.

"You better bring her home soon before her fanboys taking health unit…" Tadase smile at him. Nagihiko run to health unit, finding Amu's sitting on a chair beside Rima, that lay at bed.

"Looks like I'm just gonna go. Take care, Rima. Get well soon." Amu smile at Nagihiko and leave them two. Rima wake and sit on the bed. Her face flushed, maybe because her fever.

"I know. Home." Nagihiko said before she could say anything. Nagihiko take care of her bags, walking to park with her behind him. Rima feel dizzy as she walks, Nagihiko in front of her becoming three. "Rima!" Nagihiko catch her hands before fall. "if you cant walk, just say."

"I can and let go of my hands, crossdesser."

"No." Nagihiko held her hands down the school hall until the arrives at park. Rima's head too dizzy to thinking this fact, rhat almost everyone at school couldn't believe their eyes, the Jack and ice Queen walking hand in hand. Nagihiko make sure Rima already sit properly on the bike, the start riding slowly, afraid she will fall.

"Rima,"

"Hn…"

"Hold my waist."

"Never."

"Otherwise you could fall."

"I don't care."

"I care." Rima is too weak to arguing with him right now, and her head feel too heavy. She lay her head on his back. Nagihiko prepare himself to get hold by Rima's hands, not her head lay on his back. Nagihiko can feel blood rush in his head and his head becoming hot. He must concentrate or he will kill them both. After what feels like long journey for Nagihiko, they arrived at home. Nagihiko still can feel Rima's head on his back. If he just jumped of the bike she will fall.

"We're here, Rima." But there's no reason. When he look behind, looks like she already fall asleep or worse, fainted. "you aren't fainted, are you…?"

"You're idiotic gay guy." She said between her pants. Nagihiko smile, slowly Rima jump off the bike. She stand for like seconds, then sit on the stairs. She feel extremely dizzy. Looking purplefreak park his bike didn't help at all.

"Please don't fainted at my terrace, Rima."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Or I have to carried you to your bed that I bet you don't want, right?" Rima grunted, Nagihiko open the door, throw his bags and hers to couch and help her stand.

"I said I can walk myself." Nagihiko just smile but never let go of her hands. She despise his hands. "don't you dare take advantage of me…" Rima walk slowly to her room, Nagihiko follow behind, afraid she could fall anytime. And soon, it was proven. As Rima walk to bed, suddenly her knee gave up and her mind… blank, just blank. Nagihiko catch her body, kneeling, worried clearly was on his face.

"Your body's hot, you caught a high fever," Rima didn't answer, her eyes close but he can heart her pants. Nagihiko carried her bridal style and lay her carefully on the bed. "I'll call ambulance," Rima tug his shirt as he turn his body.

"…don't." Nagihiko turn his head, Rima opened her golden eyes. "just… dont… " Nagihiko didn't know what he should do, accompany her or being guilty because he didn't call ambulance in case she got worse. Rima tug his shirt more so he walk closer. Finally give in, Nagihiko sit beside her. His hands touch her forehead. And this time she didn't yelled at him or despise his hands. Maybe it's only because she lost her power, not because she actually permitted it. Nagihiko pulled her blanket, wake up and going out from her room. Not too long Nagihiko come back with towel, a bowl of ice block, He take a chair beside her, put the cold towel in her forehead. Rima's breath slowly become normal, and she seems enjoying the cold towel. Rima open her half lidden eyes, Golden ball direted to his brown one. She opened her mouth but then close it again.

"What? You need something?" She directed her eyes to wall, avoiding his gaze. "you can tell me if you need anything…" she didn't reply him, her usual putting look playing on her red face, Nagihiko bet her fever must be high. Knowing she hasn't got any meal since breakfast, Nagihiko decide to make her porridge. Rima watch he leaves, then directed her gaze to the ceiling. How long has it been? How many days she's gonna leave this place, leave this room that everycorner of this freaking girlie room radiating his presence? How long she has to stand live in this mansion, look at the garden where he plan his flowers alone, or just sitting on the sofa across dining room, watching TV while in fact she's waiting him to go out from his room. Nagihiko has this habits; after dinner about 7 or 8 pm he gonna lock himself (not that he has lock, he just shut his door) until morning. Like his life only about wake up-bath-waking Rima up-making breakfast-school-lunch-doing something until dinner-making dinner-sleep-wake.

She feel… cold. His gesture as if showing her that she's intruder in his house and his privacy only in his room. Not to mention she even ever come to his room and… (Rima didn't believe Nagi when he said that) sleep on his bed. Guess maybe this graveyard atmostphere lullabying her to sleep more and more. Just too quiet, too calm, too… just like him. If her house used to be in a loud shout fights between her parents (thanks God it doesn't exist anymore), his house was simply like indicating no cares in this big mansion. Rima even come to conclusion that Nagihiko was always living alone in this house. They may be same in some way, in the pain nobody know. And even, in her deepest heart, like her nature, she wants to make everybody smile. And Nagihiko… she want to see him smile, from the bottom of his heart, not fake smile and fake happiness he always show. In Rima's eyes, he was distorted between Nadeshiko personality that oh-so-perfect and always try to make everyone happy while as Nagihiko, he has his own desire and has to push it down to his heart. No wonder Bet Jumper was so… manly.

But sometimes, he show her his trueself. His royalty, his caressing touch at his belongings, his responsibility, his kind heart…

"_If I didn't hate him… I may fall in love with him."_

"Rima?" Rima's heart skipped a bit again, Nagihiko come back with porridge and glass of mineral water right when Rima's mind wandering to what she said yesterday to Amu. The secret she's been holding… Nagihiko worry at her red face. Looks like her face reddened everytime he out and come again. Is he making her feeling worse or what? If so, he just gonna fed her, change the towel once again, and let her have her privat time. Nagihiko sit on chair beside her bed. "you haven't lunch, have you? You have to eat, and get some sleep." Rima just taking her blanket higher until it's on her chin. Nagihiko sighed. "I wont leave until you eat." He said.

"You are not in charge to order me around." Nagihiko didn't move a bit, his face as annoying as usual. Rima know if he's like this, he truly gonna force her to do it. And she didn't want him to be there when her mind couldn't stop thinking about _him_. Rima turn her body so her back facing Nagihiko. If he didn't want to leave so then leave it be. No way she would give up to him. With her body turn aside like this, the towel practically fall from her forehead. Rima just let it be, since the ice block was in table beside Nagihiko, if she wants to get the coldness back she has to face him again.

Nagihiko know she would be this stubborn, even when she's sick. But hell, she's his responsibility and she can just go this and that. Nagihiko had enough giving her freedom by giving her his key and teach her how to bike. He give her all the rooms she wants, he didn't even defense himself when she… accidentally sleep on his bed. His bed. No opposite gender ever there, even her mum. Nagihiko's room was his since he get his right to be a man back. So practically, she's been intruding, interventing, his precious privacy. And Nagihiko had enough.

"You have to eat." Nagihiko, wake, turning her body until she face him with red face. Nagihiko cant help but feeling his face become red too, seeing her in bed with her blonde curling hair like halo in pillow. And she still using his pillow. Now where's the pillow she just buy because she said she hates his freakish pillow? Nagihiko never come to her room and never know that she never use the new pillow, and now Nagihiko will never ask. The possible answer that playing on his head may giving him too much confidence, but he keep telling himself maybe she didn't want it to be dirty to she keep it until the day she move and bring that to her house since it's it's her money. Took off his hands from her shoulder, try to get focus again. Rima never like guy. And clearly she didn't like being touched. And she didn't like Nagihiko for he stealing Amu away from her. so why she acting like this, like string doll in front of him?

"Sit up." Nagihiko say. Rima sit on bed, the towel on her hands. Nagihiko take it and put it on ice bowl. He take the porridge and take a spoon full of porridge. Rima isn't a little girl even she has petite body. And she didn't spoiled much like Yaya. But she accepted it anyway, open her mouth and let Nagihiko's shaking hands fed her. after 5 spoon, Nagihiko feel it's enough. Further than this he may state that he actually like her... so much. So in order to keep in sanity around her, he decide to leave the porridge and the cold towel and ice there. She can fed herself and he was outside if she need something. Even he know that Rima patiently always beside him until she fall asleep, but he just cant do that to her. With that lame excuses, Nagihiko close her door. Soon Rima can hear he slam his door acroos her room.

Nagihiko didn't sleep or doing his assignment on his room. For everyroom and window to ouside garden, and his window is different from the one in Rima room. Nagihiko window was enough for a boy to climb up outside. And there he is. He often spending time on the roof, to see the sunsets, to see the start, the moon, to clear his clouded mind. He locked himself in his room isn't because he didn't want to go outside and spent some time in fron of TV like Rima usually do after diner or in the afternoon. It's his habits that he often feel so alone in this big house. Without servants, with busy parents, and the duty… he just love lay on the roof, and watching clouds. He feel free here, nobody tell him what to do, nobody keep remind him to keep his Nadeshiko personality everytime he dance. He love dance. But to keep being Nadeshiko just too much. He want to do what he want in his own figure, his Nagihiko form. To do the dance, the spot, the friendship…

It's hard living two live and nobody care enough to reach the real you.

"_You don't know maybe one of them want the real you… even love the real you. But you just keep using multi personality that confusing people."_

Does he? Is keep smiling, caring, and doing what's best in both form is confusing people around him? Is being Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are too far different? So he has to choose? But both are him. Both are his side. Temari and Rhytem are his chara. And no way he gonna choose Temari or Rhytem only. But it's not like that he has multiple personality. He can manage it well, anyway. What's her problems?

And the 'people that love him' she talk about still a big mytery to him. If she refers to Amu, or any Guardian character that now know he and Nadeshiko is the same person, they didn't put up too much indifferent like Rima. His friends love him and accept him for who he was. He cant possibily ask much, can he?

"_I like Nadeshiko better before she turn into this purple freak gay guy that always thinking all so mighty about him!"_

Why she hates him that much, anyway? Is that really what she saw in him? No matter how much time they fights, Nagihiko never one to initiated that and he just want to have some fun with her. He never think she would take it up seriously. Was he hurt her?

"Aaaargh!" Nagihiko stand and rubbing his head. "why I have to think about these annoying thoughts! Gah!"

_He just want to make her happy, to protect her, to make her smile._

Because he know sad didn't suit her angelic frame.

He didn't even want to know why. He just simply want that and try his best to do that. Is caring for someone needed particular reason?

Rima has fallen asleep and wake because a loud thunder frozen her. Her big eyes widened and she just turn her self and keep the pillow in her ears. She didn't like thunder. Never. It reminds her how her parenst keep fighting behind her while she try her hard to just watch the TV. Then the heavy rain come, his father turn off the TV, then they keep yelling at each other again. Rima just hug her knees. Even if she goes to her bedroom, the yells will keep heared. And so she spent her nights in thunder and fights. And since that thunder always bring bad memories to her. If rain heavy come, she will just busying herself in comics or playing songs on her room. But again, it's not even her house. And she has enough comics. Reading it all over over again will only get her bored.

What to do now? What? What?

And another big, loud thunder come, she cant help but shout in panic. Nagihiko is going to climb the window again and he just get wet because lay on roof in heavy rain. He's planning to play on the rain but the thunder is too big so he decide it's enough. Hearing Rima's shout, Nagihiko get panic and unconciusly hold hig head high that make his head make a painful meeting with window's fame. He grunted in pain, he should be more focus on what condition he's in. Nagihiko stormed to her room, his head still in pain.

Rima, curling herself with blanket around her, shaking in bed.

"Rima? Rima? What happen? What's going on? Why are you yelling? Hey?" Nagihiko walk towards her, Rima take up her head, tears clearly on her eyes. Nagihiko didn't know anything to do. He weak to girl. And tears is something he cant deal with. If only he's Tadase that has the King heart of Kuukai that know how to cheered up Utau, he wouldn't be this blank. He is Nagihiko, she is Rima, and they hating each other. Good, how could this fact help? Rima bring her back down again, still in curling form. If he's not mistaken, Kusu-kusu ever said that Rima only curling herself when she's feeling so sad.

So that means she's so sad this time.

"Rima…" Nagihiko try to touch her shaking shoulder, then another thunder come, and Nagihiko didn't know how, he has fall to her beneath him, at her bed. She hug his neck to tightly, their body so close that he swear he can hear their beating heart. This is exactly NOT the best way to cheer someone up Nagihiko think. They lay flatly on the bed, she beneath him and he's overing her, he try not to crush her body but it seems impossible since she held his neck as if she's going to break it.

And as if this situation cant be worst, the worst come.

Rima yelled once again.

Fujisaki Mansion has an effing blackout in the middle of heavy rain with loud thunder.

Not like Nagihiko never has blackout in this house at dinner time, he often has it and some in heavy rain and thunder like this. But never in _situation_ and _position_ like _this_. With this blackness he wasn't sure where he has to move him hands, afraid he might touching something of her. Rima let go of his hands, he can sense her moving and he let her but she didn't go further. Just lay beneath him. Nagihiko still can see the darker golden eyes beneath him. Back to her sense, Rima push his off her. Well that was embarrassing. He just come and she couldn't take it anymore. She often hug her big bear whenever she feel afraid. Nagihiko obviously not her big bear.

"You hug me and then you push me." Nagihiko stated their condition.

"It was a stupid reflect!"

"…hugging someone isn't a reflection, Rima. Will you hugged stranger on the street just because 'stupid reflect'…?"

"Shut up and take some candles, you freaking me out by hovering me in my bed."

"You think you didn't, by hugging me just then?"

"…just shut up, Nagihiko, you didn't know anything."

"Yeah? So tell me, why you suddenly shout, and cry…"

"I didn't!"

"…And staring at me as if I'm ghost…"

"_I'm not!_"

"…And throw me in your bed."

"You're lucky I cant see you, Fujisaki."

"Consider I'm with an aggressive girl that just throw me in her…" slap. Nagihiko shut his mouth. The pain stil stinging on his cheek. He just got slapped by girl that just throw him in her bed. Rima surely can see him.

"_Just go and take some candles!_" she shouted. Nagihiko can hear a barely shake in her tone that means; he makes her cry. Could this be worse…? Rima often do this 'fake' cry in front of him, but he know this time is right. And he promises to take care of her?

"I'm sorry."

"…" Nagihiko move himself from bed, trying to wake up he ended up falling to the floor. Hearing the sound, Rima conclusing Nagihiko fall something to floor, or… he just falling himself.

"I didn't mean…"

"You're always mean."

"I'm just joking, Rima…"

"_Hurting people's feeling isn't a joke, Nagihiko!"_

"I'm worried, I get my head hit while I climbed my window…"

"You really are freak."

"I climb my window to get on roof… well I get my head hit because I'm worried of you shouts, and as I get here, you staring at me with your teary eyes…"

"_Stop saying I cried!_"

"And you just… you just do this. How can I'm not trying too hard to make jokes on this situation? You, yourselves always play with people's feelings." As soon as Nagihiko finish, another thunder is coming, Nagihiko can hear something noisy that he found Rima closing her ears with pillow and closing her eyes tightly when the lightning shinning her figure. Now that's make a sense. "you… are… afraid of thunder?"

Silent.

"Yes I am! I do hate it! So what?" well this is the same Rima he knows that blushing and pouting when admitted that she likes to laugh out loud. Nagihiko makes a silent chuckle.

"Never thought you will afraid of thunder."

"…" Rima sighed. "it reminds me of bad memories."

"Bad memories…?"

"Mom… and Dad… fights… and thunder… along the nights…" she mumbles it. Even didn't know for sutre what she had in the past, Nagihiko understand she didn't like thunder because of rational fact, so she didn't hug just because stupid reflection. Now Nagihiko must keep an eyes of her or else she may just hug randomly strangers whenever she hear those thunder if she isn't at home. And that slighty scares him. _What if she hugged bad people?_

Rima curling herself again, she feel embaraassed let her enemy know her weakness. _This is Fujisaki Nagihiko we talking here. A gay guy that got her nerves again and again._ Thus, he's the only opposite gender she ever get touched so… romantically.

"…you can do it again if it helps you." He said. Riam turn her face, even she cant cleary see Nagihiko's face beside her. but she can see the brown shinning eyes of him and his tall, dark, yet good looking figure. He smile at her. Rima throw her pillow at him.

"I may get purple illness tomorrow."

"Geez, anyway how's your fever?" Rima touch her forehead. Still slighty warm but not too hot like before and she feel better.

"Better I guess."

"Good." He smile. "just get some sleep, I'll bring candles…" another thunder, Rima throw herself at Nagi again.

"Don't you dare leave me alone in this blackout and thunder!"

"…" Nagihiko choose to stay silent. Having argument with her may cause him to fall sick too.

"I wont." He finally say.

"…" Rima let go of her hug, then back to her bed. Nagihiko stay beside her until he heard her deep slumber. As another thunder come, he already prepare himself. But this time, not only Rima that hug him, slowly Nagihiko's hand works in her back. He want to comfort her. He want her to know she isn't alone. He will always be there. He will always protect her. Even if he didn't have rational reason like she didn't have rational reason to hate him, he guess this is how they work their relationship, by no rational reason.

Make sure she already sleep, Nagihiko lean closer, kiss her forehead lightly. He forget why he let himself do that. As he recalled, he just fall asleep hugging her after do that.

**Author's note : I know they bot a bit OOC here. But I hope you still like it. Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

Day ten : Guardians go to beach part 1#

_Read._

**To : Rima Mashiro**

**From : King's chair**

_**Kairi let us having weekend in his family's house on the beach. Anyone up?**_

_**PS : Rima, I'm afraid Nagi really lost his phone, could you please tell him?**_

_Type._

**To : Gay guy purple freak crossdesser**

**From : Rima Mashiro**

_**King asked guardians having weekend on Kairi's house on the beach.**_

_Sent._

"…Rima," Rima take up her chin to meet purple haired one acroos her in dining table hold his phone in his hand. "… you don't have to text me for we're living under same roof."

"Hm."

"Plus, you're right in front of me and didn't Tadase say you supposed to 'tell me', not texting?"

"I know you didn't lost your handphone. Thus, how do you know that?"

"He sent me one too, I forgot to reply so he thought I really lost my phone." Nagihiko take his sandwitches. "I guess we have to pack immediately after school." He finished his breakfast and they riding bike to school like usual.

Today's been different from usual, actually. Not the usual annoying knock on her door or pillow to be throw at him. As sun rises, Nagihiko wake and having himself and Rima in a very awkward position. Gathered himself, he leave silently, not wanting her to be awake and throw something at him because she possibily forget that she's the one asking him to stay with her and he just let himself… hug her back. And even kiss her forehead. He swear he didn't know who Nagihiko last night that take over his body and his usually straight mind.

It's not like them stop being enemy, the still crushing each other with sinism anyway.

Rima wake up alone, knowing her last night behavior was too much, she didn't mind it too much this morning. Now they are gonna spent more time with Guardian, and she finally have time to get away from him and cling Amu, to clear her head with this purple freak things.

"Morniiing!" Amu run to them, Nagihiko stop his bike, parked it and wave at her.

"Good morning too, Amu."

"So have you got the message?" _what message? _Rima peek behind his back.

"Yeah…"

"Oh I afraid you really lost your phone, Nagi."

"Hahaha, thanks for the concern…" _don't you already have Tadase and Ikuto to be your concern, Amu?_

"You're going?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I wish if you could teach me math today…" _cant Tadase teach you?_ "because Tadase didn't come today, he get sick. Hopefully he can join us later."

"My pleasure." _…since when teaching someone become your pleasure?_

"Thanks Nagi!" Amu hug him, Nagihiko just smile at him.

…_._

Rima walk away from them, something bothering her to be around them. Watching how that purple freak taking Amu from her was never wasn't annoying.

"Rima?" Amu called her but she keep walking away. "what happened to her?" she asked Nagihiko that has no idea at all.

_Peek. Twitching. Peek. Angry._

_Gah!_

Rima cant concentrate on her own assignment when Amu move from her chair beside her to Tadase chair beside Nagi, that across her. Is that purple freak trying to get her angry again today?

"Is it me or she get angry to me again?" Nagihiko asked Amu, sensing aura killer behind his back, where Rima staring deathly at him.

"What have you done?" Amu peek behind him.

"She could get angry even when I didn't do anything, Amu."

"So how is it, living under same roof?"

"Trying not to kill each other."

"Geez Nagi, why you two have to be…" Amu close her mouth, remembering she know why Rima hate him so much. "err, do you hate her?" Nagi stare at Amu, processing what she asked.

"To be honest, I don't. I don't even understand why she hates me so much in the first. I mean… I thought her as my friend…" _maybe even more,_ Nagi thought.

"Then why you two keep fighting each other?"

"I thought it's the only thing that will keep us together."

"By fighting?"

"Well, it's the only thing she likes about me."

"…"

"What's wrong Amu?"

"…nothing. So how's this equation work?" Nagihiko back to explain the equation while Amu silently watching Rima keep staring at his back. _Why you guys are so…. So? _Amu thought. _It would be nice if she can match those two._ They are both her best friends. Maybe today's picnic gonna give them chance to finally realize what lies between them two, hopefully… Amu cant stand another year with them fighting like this.

"Amu, teach me this thing." Rima approach Amu, sit on the chair beside her.

"Eh? Err well we can study together with Nagihiko…"

"I don't need purple freak." Rima stare at him that he reply with equally stare that making electric static between their gaze.

"Stop you two, couldn't you two get along?"

" No." they said in unison.

"For today?"

"No." they said again.

"Amu, if you don't understand something, I'll call my slaves and make them do the assignment."

"Here go the cold hearted manipulated queen."

"Better than a cocky purple freak."

"Shortie."

"Crossdresser."

"Midget."

"Gay guy."

"Gah! Stop, stooop!" today just gonna be another long day for Amu.

"We're heeeeeeerreeee!" Yaya jumped so joyful, Kairi smile at her reaction.

"Yaya's so happy," Tadase said, smiling.

"Of course, does anyone not be happy with this sunshine and ocean smell?"

_No._ Nagihiko and Rima thought.

Recall their previous journey, tired of they're fighting each other, Amu sent them to sit side by side on the back of car. Not only there's only two seat because it's full of bags, they have to sit really side by side. Rima yelled at him everytime he move because he slightly make friction with her. Nagihiko reply in the same cold that she yelled too much. Tadase, Amu, and Yaya sit on the middle while Kairi and the driver on the front. Amu has to keep shout at both of them to stop everytime they started their fights. The journey really, really feels so long.

"Thanks for lending us this wonderful place, Kairi!" Kairi blushed at Amu's comment but Yaya taking his hands and asked him to show the place to them, making Kairi's blush harder. After taking all their bags, they going inside a house on the seashore. It was spacious, and the living room side by side with sea, they can easily jump to sea from the room. Kairi remind them not bring sandy sandals to home. They have their own rooms, Amu, Tadase and Yaya on the 2nd floor while Rima, Nagihiko and Kairi gonna have first floor. Tadase and Kairi is talking on the living room, making plan for today and tomorrow while Amu, Yaya, and Rima is watching TV together. Nagihiko come out from his room, wearing basketball t-shirt and short.

"Watching sunsets?" he aksed Tadase and Kairi.

"Yeah, we planning to go after…" Kairi began but Yaya cut him off.

"Beach! Now! Yaya want the sunsets!" Kairi didn't have to continue his sentence as he then nodded for her. Almost all guardians suspicious about their relationship. So they walk to the beach together. Kairi ask if they want to have dinner at home or outside, on the beach. And all of them saying on the beach. They didn't want to waste their time at home when they can smell the ocean and the wind on the beach.

So there's a small restaurant near their house that was very crowded. Kairi tell them the seafood was so delicious that many tourist come to this place. Again, Amu trying to get Rima and Nagihiko match so she sent them sitting side by side. And yet again, they can not stop fighting. At first Rima mocking him for he allergic to prawn, but then Nagihiko take her drink so she has to ask another one. Rima then revenge him by silently adding some prawn in his rice, and Nagihiko began to itchy. Knowing this must be her, Nagihiko leaving first, for he already has his allergic come and fighting Rima only can make him worse. But he didn't tell them it's her that put some prawn that cause his allergic.

After dinner, they back to house, but Nagihiko wasn't at home. The house caretaker say that he left to have some cold wind and gonna come before midnight. Guardians enjoy the rest evening by playing the mighty… truth or dare. It was Yaya's idea that at firt Amu refuse it so much because she afraid to tell the truth who she really like exactly in front of Tadase. But finally she agree.

"So who's first?" Amu ask.

"Me, me!"

"Fine, Yaya. Ask someone."

"Uuum… Tada-kun! Do you like someone?" Tadase's face suddenly become red.

"Yaya, he even wasn't say between truth or dare…" Kairi, Amu and Rima said.

"Oh? Oh I'm sorry, so truth or dare?"

"Dare." He was afraid to get the same question from her.

"So I dare you to tell who you likes to us!"

"Yaya, isn't that the same like you want him to choose truth…" Again, the three of them said.

"Oh, just answer it!"

"Yes, I like someone."

"Who?"

"Err…"

"You already have your answer, Yaya!" Amu defend him.

"Ok, ok. Tada-kun passed. Choose one, King!"

"…Amu?"

"Yes?"

"Truth…? Dare…?" knowing this is Tadase, Amu feel truth or dare gonna be easy.

"Truth."

"So… how is… your… feelings… towards…" everyone gulped, wanting to know who's male name gonna come up. "…nikaidou-sensei?"

Gubrag.

"For God sake, Tada-kun, cant you find another question?" Yaya sighed.

"He was a nice teacher but he gives too many assignment." Amu reply. "so now… Kairi!" Kairi went rigid as she mention his name.

"…truth?" he said.

"So tell us what kind of person Yaya is in your eyes!" his face become red and he get busying himself with his glasses.

"I-uh… Yaya-senpai is a good person…"

"I told you to call me Yaya, Kairi!"

"And she's nice…"

"Can you not to mention good or nice?" this come from Rima.

"Er… er… she is… full of spirit."

"This is not gonna work." Amu mumble.

"Next." Tadase finally said.

"Rima-senpai?"

"Since most of you taking truth, I'm taking dare."

"Kairi, let me do the dare to her!" Yaya suddenly shut Kairi's mouth with her hands causing him gto blushing so hard. "I dare you to tell the truth about you and Nagi!"

"…fine."

"Where he go anyway?" Amu say, without knowing the risk.

"I don't know. I have answers the truth."

"Amuuuuu-chan, I haven't say the question, you just say iiit~" Yaya let go of her hands on Kairi's mouth.

"Eh? Hoah, I'm sorry! Rima that wasn't the question, I'm just wandering…"

"You guys asked to tell the truth about him, and you asked where he go and I tell the truth; I don't know."

"Well… it can count…" Tadase say.

"Tadase!" Amu and Yaya shout in unison.

"Now is my turn. Yaya, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell Kairi how's you feeling towards him."

"Is it me or almost everyone in here is taking advantage of dare to make it truth?" Amu said.

"Well, " Yaya said and look at Kairi. "I like him. Sometimes he's a serious class prez but he can also having fun. And Yaya like when he give me some chocolate."

"Eeeh? When?"

"Ah… one day at February if I'm not mistaken." Tadase, Amu and Rima know what is it mean by giving someone chocolate at 'one day at February' means. It means that person is all over you! Kairi try to smile weakly. Tadase look at watch and said it's already night and they have to sleep for tomorrow. As Amu and Yaya and Kairi leave the living room, Tadase stay there and taking his jacket.

"Where'd you go?" Rima asked before walk to her room.

"I'll go find Nagihiko."

"…I'll go."

"But it's already night and you're…"

"I can defend myself even I'm a girl. What's with you guys, trying to be a hero for every girls?"

"Is Nagihiko doing the same too?"

"If trying so hard to be hero you mean, yes."

"Well that mean he has something precious to protect, like someone special."

"…I don't know what you mean. Just don't tell anyone that I go find him." She open the door.

"Be careful Rima. Save and sound."

Nagihiko recall why he done this stupidity. He just want to spent some more time on the outside, not wanting having another fights with Rima at house. So he walk to beach and spending time there, just sit. Then he feel thristy and buy random softdrink. As he turn his body, he accidentally bump to another stranger. He apologize to that man that seems older than him and drunk. He forgive him and take his drink that fall. Nagihiko also take his and leave that place. As he walk to house, he drink his softdrink without really looking at what he drink. Nagihiko didn't usually pay attention to what he drink, the flavor, the merk. If it was a soft drink on can and not alcohol, he would buy it. But looks like his allergic taking over his alarm. After taking some drink, he started to feel dizzy.

Nagihiko curious and look at the drink, because it feel so different than any softdrink he taste. And his eyes widened as he know what that is. That's alcoholic softdrink. Nagihiko curse, he has to get home fast before this drink messing his mind. He only drink it three times and not too much so he think he will be fine walking alone to home. Poor Nagihiko forget he cant stand alcohol, even the slightest. So here he is, sitting near a tree, he can say where he is or how far he is from home since his head feels like it's going ripped off from his neck. Even if he ask someone to help him to have way at home, he cant tell the address. He slowlu forget who is he, where he lives, where he should go, what he should do…

He just want to sleep there, and not care of anything at all.

"Nagihiko!" _Oh what's that sound? That tone seems familiar… _"for God sake, what the hell are you doing here?" He slowly open his eyes, a blurry image of someone with long blondie curl hair… what a beautiful hair. _Is it really a human?_ "get up, you could catch cold here!" his eyes focused on those big golden eyes that seems… worry? _Is he know this… girl? She maybe the prettiest girl he lay his eyes. What this girl do here? Why she acting like this to him? Does she know him?_

Rima cant believe she find Nagihiko not too far from house, sleeping near a tree. What's this stupid guy do here?

"Nagihiko!" he didn't move an inch. "for God sake, what the hell are you doing here?" he open his eyes, but his hazel eyes didn't show any particular emotions. Blank. Just blantanly blank. "get up, you could catch cold here!" he kneel in front of him. Nagihiko just sleeping outside in place like this just… so wrong. It's not like him. What happened? Nagihiko puy his hand to his head, still sensing the dizziness. But somehow her voice make him aware that he need to do something before he really forget he still a human.

"I… accidentally… drink alcohol…" he say to this girl. "you say… my name Nagihiko?"

"You get yourself hit by something?" she said again, without any mocking tone in her voice. Rima know really freaking out. "you forget your name? how about me?"

"I don't know… my head dizzy…"

"How many you drink?"

"I don't know…"

"Much?"

"No…"

"Then I bet you can still regain your memory after sleep. Let's go home."

"Err… who are you?"

"Rima." He try to think about that name and the name she mention earlier. Nagihiko… Nagihiko… yes, he heard that name over and over again. And Nagihiko began to get his consciousness again. Rima. Rima Mashiro. Queen. Guardians. Beach house. Kairi Sanjo. The address… he remembered. And so his stupidity.

"You can walk?" she asked.

"I think so… thanks Rima, I think I get slighty sober…"

"Oh you have to. I'm not walking with drunken man." Nagihiko wake and still put his hands on his head. "now you remember who you are? Then how can you..?"

"I… bump into stranger… my softdrink fall… accidentally take the wrong one… drink without see it first… how long I've been out? What time is it?"

"Glad you're back. Almost 9 pm."

"God, it almost 2 hours. Thanks for… finding me Rima."

"Hm." They walk slowly as Nagihiko try to keep his consciousness. This dizziness didn't leave him. He need to get some sleep and some aspirin. "why you're not come back with us?" she said, silently.

"Well…"

"Your allergic. It's me who put the prawn."

"I know."

"You avoided me."

"I think it's you who didn't want me near you…"

"Look who's here finding you."

"Yeah and thanks for that…"

"Do you hate me?" Nagihiko stop. Rima stop too, looking at him behind her, waiting the answers.

"Can we talk about this another time…? I-I don't feel…"

"I know. Forget it." She walk again, faster. Nagihiko has to run to balancing her steps.

"You angry to me?"

"…"

"Rima, please don't make me more confused…"

"So you said I'm your source of sickness, that?"

"You know exactly you always make me confused with everything."

"Whatever."

"Then tell me why you hate me so much."

"I said…"

"You think I really believe this is personal? Well then I tell you, our agreement, riding you to school, making you meal, waking you up every morning, that's personal for me too!"

"Your problem is yours, and me is mine. I'm still not your friend."

"Why?"

"I don't want to!"

"Is that day you say refer me as opposite of Nadeshiko really what you see in me?"

"Maybe."

"Even after this time?"

"…"

"No wonder you don't have friends." Rima stop, walk towards him. Nagihiko think she gonna cry and shout or slap him so he reflect to protect himself but she step hard to his feet.

"You have no right to judge me!" she shout and leave. Nagihiko now feel pain in both upper and lower section. Even with her little legs she can step his feel like it just merely a pillow. Rima leaves and gone, Nagihiko sighed. He may get too far. This… this alcohol making he forget who he is. Who Nagihiko want to protect, and did just the opposite.

Meanwhile, Rima walk angrily towards home. That gay guy just too far! How can she even consider the chance she might like him? After all this time? Gosh! Maybe it's the alcohol that just have fight with her. Because usual Nagihiko she know never been this far. He always have control and… really consider her feeling.

"Hey pretty girl." Rima take her chin up, meeting a stranger. He was a big guy and it reminds her how the time she was kidnapped by someone like this. "walking alone, eh?" Rima passed by that guy but he suddenly catch her hands. "you must be from rich family."

"Let go."

"Follow me, little lady,"

"Let go,"

"Call you mom and dad, and we're gonna have fun." Her heartbeat fastened as the bad memories come. No, not this time. This bad memories always weakened her.

"She said let go of her hands." Rima turn her head, a tall long haired guy with dark jacket behind her. His purple indigo hair flying along with the wind. Below a street lamp, Nagihiko is stunning.

"I don't have anything to do with you, girl."

"Hey! He's a man!" Rima never think this is gonna come from her mouth. But that's the fact. Nagihiko's eyes staring at her.

"Oh so this gay guy is your boyfriend? So you must be rich too…"

"He's not…"

"Shut up, missy." The stranger let go of her hands almost violently that she flying to the ground. Something catch her. A warm, yet a pair of strong hands. Nagihiko smile back at her, then approaching the stranger.

"How about you two follow me?"

"Thanks but we have to go home quickly."

"Then I have to force you."

"Try." The big guy try to punch him, Nagihiko take his hands, and quickly turn it so his hands was behind his back, then he kick his back until he almost fell. The guy muttered a curse, trying to punch him again, Nagihiko kick his neck until he fell then step on his chest.

"No curse in front of a lady, big guy." He said to him. The guy coughed and Nagihiko take off his legs, then take Rima's hand and walk away from that place. But then before he could walk, something tugging his shirt and flying his until his back meet a hard tree trunk. Nagihiko can feel his bone cracking a little.

"No way I'll lose over a gay." The big guy said.

"Don't call him like that!" Rima punch his back, the big guy turn to her.

"Stop it, you brat!" he prepare to punch her and Rima's readying herself to that attack, but again, the attack never come. A figure standing between her and the guy.

"…don't you…" Nagihiko, once again, catching his punch. His hazel eyes shinning under the moon. A trail of blood coming from his indigo hair, cascading from his right forehead down to his cheek.

"…dare to…" A wind come and his form suddenly shinning with his power. Nagihiko's hand that grip the guy punch get tighter and the guy yelled in pain.

"…hurt her." He take the guy's hands and sent him flying to the tree, until that guy went unconscious. Nagihiko feel on his feet, the shine gone and he's panting. Rima run to him, seeing the blood in his face. Rima try to sweep the blood with her pajamas, but Nagihiko refuse her hands.

"…are you ok?" he asked, smiling. This is the usual Nagihiko Rima know.

"…Yeah."

"Good." He wake, and walk, Rima follow behind him. They arrive at home, everyone look already asleep and the house already dark because the caretaker turn off the lights. Rima walking him until his room, suddenly his knee give up and he almost fell. Rima catch his hands and trying to help him get up. Rima keep grip his hands until he get his bed. Rima take her tissue and trying to get the blood from his face.

"I can do it myself tomorrow."

"Looks like you still under alcohol."

"How can you…"

"Because you are more jerk than you usually are."

"And you're troublesome midget."

"You!" Rima sighed, knowing it's not right time to have another fights with someone that already help her. "thanks for saving me…"

"You're the most troublesome girl…"

"Fine, I'll go you don't have to help me again. Bye." She's gonna open the door and walk out until Nagihiko continue his sentence;

"…and I want to be with you." Rima stand still, her heart beating so fast that it almost kill her. She slowly turn her head in hope meeting his gaze towards her. As she turn her head, Nagihiko already fall asleep. Rima cuckhle, and back to her room. As she wathing the ceiling, she began to ask what she really feel towards him. Because deep inside her, she wants to be with someone that protect her… just like him.

**Author's note : I'm just falling in love with some AMV about Rimahiko in youtube. It rawk! ^^ Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Day eleven : Guardians go to beach 2#

"Morn… what's with your face, Nagi?" Amu stop from greeting him. Nagihiko comes join their breakfast with a dark circle around his eyes, a band-aid in his right forehead, and a very messy face.

"My head feels like it's gonna ripped off." He reply, sit on the chair between Tadase and Kairi.

"Where'd you go last night?" Yaya asked, handing him a glass of milk. Nagi take it, drink it a little then cough. "what's wrong?"

"I think I eat something strange last night, I couldn't remember much, but it still affect my tongue…"

"Well you get allergic last dinner," Kairi said, handing him mineral water.

"Hm-m, maybe." He said, drink it.

"Anyone see Rima?" Yaya asked.

"She wakes so early, I met her around 5 when I go to restroom. She said she want to go somewhere…" Amu said. "and I got sleep again, maybe she's on her room?"

"She's on the beach." Nagihiko say calmly. Their eyes alerted to him. "what? Oh, well, I met her too, and she said she's going to beach…"

"Wonder why she didn't tell me the same." Amu mumble.

"Anyway, let's join her, we're going to picnic there until noon." Tadase said. They all finished their breakfast and prepare to the beach. Little they know how Nagihiko know where's Rima go.

_**Flashback**_

Nagihiko wake with pain in his head. Really, his head feels like someone just put a ton of brick there. A silent knock in his door actually that wake him. Nagihiko try not to ask it, look at the clock it's 5.15, who the hell waking someone up at this time? And yes, he remember he's at Kairi's house, on Sunday morning. So whoever is it doesn't have to wake him up at a time like this. He ignore it and try to have some rest.

"You have to wake." Nagihiko almost jump in shock, Rima stand beside his bed, her poker face as annoying as usual.

"I need some sleep, Rima." He said, annoyed. Is it how she revenge how he always waking her up every morning?

"You can sleep again after taking bath."

"Thanks for remind me so early."

"Nagihiko."

"Yeah?"

"Wake." Nagihiko then sighed, trying to sit in his bed. Every move he make only adding some dizziness in his head. World seems spinning and he can see three Rima beside him. Rima take something beside her, Nagihiko try to focus and see towel and a bowl of water. When did she bring those things here? After put the towel to water and dry it, Rima slowly work her hands and the towel touch his forehead. Nagihiko can feel a sting in there, like she just rub a wound even he know she did it so careful.

"What…"

"Ssst." Nagihiko close his mouth, letting her doing something he didn't not understand. She then take the towel and put it again to the bowl. And Nagihiko see the water turned red. What…? Before Rima touch his forehead again, Nagihiko touch it first, and see red liquid in his fingers. The smell indicating it was a blood. A dried blood. How can?

"How…"

"You didn't remember?"

"What…"

"You bump into someone, taking the wrong softdrink that was alcohol, get drunk, fight with a guy, and get those wounds."

"Wait, what? And how can I do that? I mean, how can you know that?"

"You tell me?"

"Slow down, tell me what happen exactly last night. All I remember is after I get allergic, thanks to your prawn, I drink something and I fall asleep…"

"…" Rima washed the blood in his face and began to tell what happened. Nagihiko listen her carefully. She seem hesitated when she tell him about the fights. She didn't tell him what he said, she only tell that he try to save her from that man. And she help him home but he refuse to let her clean his wounds so she just left and come again this morning because she know he will forget that all and maybe going outside the room with bloody face that certainly will freaking out all Guardians.

Nagihiko's eyes widened. Now it make sense. Slowly, his mind working on the puzzle. Yes he remember until he fall asleep. Then she comes. Then he saw someone hold her hands and Rima seem uncomfortable. And that man flying him to the tree…

"Auw!"

"You really are weak for a guy." Rima commented when she's accidentally rub it harder.

"My back…"

"Oh… you didn't break anything, right?"

"I think it's bruise, ah I don't know. So much stupidity in one night. Last night I must be a jerk for you."

"You are, everyday."

"I hear someone change so much in their drunken condition. I… didn't do… something… stupid… to you…. Did I?"

"I wouldn't let you even if you're sober."

"Thanks God." Rima finished cleaning his face from dried blood. She then take a band aid beside her. Nagihiko could see there's also mineral water and aspirin. Really, when did she bring all of this? He even didn't know how she can opened his door. She band-aided his forehead, then handing him the aspirin and the glass. Nagihiko drink it and put the glass beside him.

"I'm on the beach if anyone ask." Rima then walk away from his room. Nagihiko actually didn't know what to say anymore, even if he called her back, he didn't know what to say. As she open the door, she hear Nagihiko said a 'thank you' to her. She walk away from his door, silently replying in whisper so he couldn't hear it;

"My pleasure, Nagihiko."

Tadase and amu having chit chat on the sandy beach, looks like Amu keep asking how's Ikuto doing. Yaya and Kairi having a volleyball match, even Kairi know he will always lose toward her, he want to accompany her. When they arrived, Rima already sit on the sandy beach, she wore a long big shit that almost reach her knee. Nagihiko actually asked her if she want to play along with Kairi and Yaya but she said no. So he said he want to talk to her, but she refuse it again, saying she wants to do other thing, alone. She then said she's going to swim so they don't have to worry.

And now here is Nagihiko, following her. He wanted to apologize, yesterday looks he's been more than just a jerk for she avoiding him like this. Even after she take care of him just this morning, but her colder behavior clearly saying 'don't come near me' to him. Nagihiko had enough for her hating him and always declare a war towards him. But being indifferent for him was a whole new thing.

Rima walk to other side of the beach, behind the rocks. Nagihiko stare in awe as he see the view behind the rock. A clear white-sandy beach, nobody was there, and it so, it so… magical. Is it why she choose to sit here along the morning, to enjoy her treasure alone? If Nagihiko find this place first he may be do the same. It's like his roof, he feel like he's gonna spent much time here, just to sit, watching the wave, the clouds, and laying on the sun until he fall asleep. Nagihiko never know Rima actually like place like this. He often thought her more like indoor person for she never going outside the house even after Nagihiko teach her how to bike and give her his key.

Nagihiko is going to approach her until she jump into the sea. He merely thoughts he just like her other fans who keep following her and peeping her without her permission. Now he know how it feels to be a fans. He went rigid, thinking if someone watching him like this he maybe get scared, even if it's his fansgirls. Anyway, he didn't like it too if her fanboys peeping her like this. Nagihiko ever caught a creepy one followed her almost to restroom if he didn't see it. Not like Nagihiko also follow Rima, he just accidentally passed by woman's restroom… or did he? Nagihiko often has this feeling to protect her because he know she's a troublesome girl that often get herself into trouble.

Just like this.

Rima swim further to the center and suddenly the big wave come, and he didn't see her coming again. Normal person supposed to come to air when they get hit by wave. If didn't it means… she's drown. Nagihiko jump into the ocean, not doing any second thing. And yes, he was right. Rima's body went limb inside water, she close her eyes, her long curly hair went along the wave. She looks like a sleeping angel. Nagihiko pray she didn't be an angel just now, because he still wanting her to a human that insulting him. Nagihiko silently love to be in war with her.

He take her hands, taking her to the air. Nagihiko carried her bridal style to the shore, laying her on the sandy beach.

"Rima." He shake her shoulder, no reaction. _Must he tell the other guardians? Or must he save her himself? At least he has to do what he has to do._ Nagihiko shake her again, still no response. Still sensing her heartbeat but cant find the breath, Nagihiko pump her heart. He know how CPR works. _But the thing is… is it okay do 'that' to her? or must he run to Amu or Yaya and ask them to do that? Was it not taking too long? Will she die because he thinks too much? Ah!_

Rima feels like she was asleep on her bedroom. _Warm. And soft._ And… something inside her explode. Rima open her eyes and having hazel eyes meeting her gaze. _This is too close. Too close… _And the warmness leaving her as he hold back.

"Thanks God…" Nagihiko sighed in relief while Rima wake in disbelief. _What. Just. That?_

"What did you just do?" somehow her voice shaking.

"You were drown… and I just… I just… do the CPR…" he's not sure it's the sunstroke or he feel his body went numb as he recall what just happened.

"CPR?"

"Yeah, you know, it's…"

"I know. How could you know I was here?"

"I… uh, I actually want to apologize…"

"What?"

"You've been avoiding me, so I think I need to approach you." Rima went silent. "I… apologize. For everything. For last night. For… today?"

"It's just CPR."

"Yeah."

"Forget what just happened." She wake up. "don't try to save me another time." She said, leaving Nagihiko. Nagihiko take her hand, something inside his mind just began to think this is not something commonly happen between them and he just has to make sure they will try to crush each other again, not doing cold war or avoiding each other again.

"This is just another fights, right?"

"…right. Just another fights. So let go of my hands, purple freak." He let go of her hands. She began to walk.

"And Rima?" Rima stop and turn around. "this place really are beautiful." Nagihiko show the usual smirked.

"…I know." She reply, same indifferently as usual.

Even they both agreed to forget what just happened and accept it as merely CPR, they both know how people say; _'it's hard to forget you first kiss.'_

They arrived at Fujisaki house around dinner time. After having silent dinner, Rima walk to her bedroom, just want nothing but sleep all day tomorrow.

"Rima?" Nagihiko called from acroos, he was going inside his room too.

"Hn."

"…nothing. Good night." Nagihiko smile to her, open his room and close it. Rima is too tired to wondering what he's up to. She look at the calendar beside her bed. Just 3 more days and she's gonna free from this house, from him, from this… all of this. All of the thing she never do like biking, cooking. All the surprises, the fights, the wake up called in the morning. The… CPR. Rima throw the purple pillow to the door. How can he save her again and again? Didn't he has anything to do beside being her hero? Why he always have to be there?

_Why, Nagihiko, why?_

Nagihiko lay on the roof. He didn't much a melankolis guy but today, everything he look always reflecthing the same thing. The starts, the moon, the dark sky… it reflecting the girl who live under the same roof at him. How can he tell her… that he growing confused with something Kukai-senpai ever refer to… love? If he keep doing this, he may get crazy. He ha to do something. He didn't have much time, for he get message from his parents earlier today…

**Author's note : I know this one was short and crappy, but you know how I'm trying to fit the story. And yes, you can guess what Nagihiko did on the beach while doing CPR. What do you think? Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

Day twelve : An official date

It's not like usual Rima wake so early at Sunday. Taking bath in the early morning, having her breakfast without Nagihiko waiting her on the table, even he still make her the meal. No, it's not they're having fights again or cold war, it's… a really different from that.

_**Flashback**_

"_Rima?" Rima hear the knocking on door and the voice she used to hear since she live here._

"_What do you want, purple freak?" she's in the middle of sleeping, for God's sake! What the hell did this purple freak possibily want, in the middle of the night like this?_

"_Could you please open the door?"_

"_I'm sleeping."_

"_So you're sleeptalking?"_

"_Think yourself."_

"_Rima, I need to talk to you."_

"_Talk then."_

"_The door."_

"_Still there."_

"_Yeah I know. I mean open the door."_

"_You really are annoying." Rima grunted as she wake and open the door. "what?" Nagihiko's face looks like he's having such a stomache._

"_I… euh…"_

"_You better have something as excuse for waking me up, crossdesser."_

"_Well, since you're gonna leave… soon?"_

"_Leave?"_

"_Well, it's been evelen days…"_

"_You really counting the days I'm here?"_

"_I don't think answer it gonna be easy. So listen, I have a plan… you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Euh… as a friend?"_

"_You think I'm your friend?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well I don't think so."_

"_We're having this issue again. Okay, what do you hate in me so much that after all this time you still don't want us to be friend?"_

"_First of all, you always asking me that. Friend respect friend's privacy."_

"_Fine. If I promise I wouldn't ask you that ever again, would you give up this fights?"_

"_Stay away from Amu."_

"_She's not your only friend."_

"_And yours too."_

"_Why cant you accept me like you accept Amu?"_

"_Again, purple sick head, you're not Amu."_

"_I don't see…"_

"_Of course you can't, you dress as a girl anyway."_

"_I take that as you mean I'm a boy while she's a girl."_

"_Point taken."_

"_You didn't do the same fights with Tadase or Kairi."_

"_They're not clothing as a girl, crossdresser."_

"_I'm getting frustrated. So what you say? Tomorrow?"_

"…_I do just because you have been taking care of me."_

"_It's a yes?"_

"_Think yourself, I'll sleep." She close the door in front of his face and back to bed, even she's not fall asleep easily. _

_**End flashback**_

She's counting it too. Three more days. And everything's over. All the heartbeat, all the laugh, all the things happened here… and back to old days where there's only fights. Why she started to feel like she want to be here any longer? Why she wants to always wake with warm meal in the table, not by servants that hardly smile, but by someone that always greet you everymorning, that always be there waiting for you and smile when you come, and protect you like you're a human, something not to be keep but… to cherish.

It's nice to go home and knowing someone there trying to protect your feeling from hurt. Maybe this place really a place she want to call 'home'….

"Ready?" Nagihiko comes from his room and shake Rima from her thoughts. He's standing across her, in his usual classic outfit. Rima finished her milk and walk to the front door, Nagihiko following her. They are walking to the town.

"Why you suddenly asking me this?"

"I… just feel it's the right time."

"Funny you make it sounds like you're going somewhere far away and planning to never go back."

"I wouldn't go anywhere."

"Oh, really?"

"Well if you really want me to go…"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I want you to be here." She's blushing. "don't take it too far, Fujisaki. What I mean is I'd lost such a rival."

"Good to be missed." He said sarcastically. So this is how he's in her eyes, just a rival, just someone for her to fights. Nagihiko's mind wandering to text his father sent him yesterday. That's the cause of his sudden ask. Before everything's too late… he just want to make sure this thing he never been felt until this day was really something he has to fight for. He just has to know what she feel exactly, because not sleeping because thinking of her already make a quick conclusion that he's already fallen for her. Nagihiko actually interested in her but he just think her as merely a rival, just like she think of him. But these days, these freaking living together things make him know her more. Her coldness, the fact that she can actually care to someone except herself and Amu, her smile, her laugh…

"You want to go somewhere?" he try to make conversation. He actually didn't know where they should go for this is the first time he asked a girl to walk with him… alone.

"It's already somewhere."

"Somewhere more specific."

"…I wanna watch a movie." _Just like classical thing about first date_, Nagihiko thought. _Movie, lunch, a brief walk, what else?_ It's Rima and he know she's different.

"If there's a place you really want to go, just say, you don't have to hesitated because with me."

"It's because I'm with you that I don't want to go anywhere except safe place where you cant do anything."

"You really think I'd do anything to you, huh…"

"Asking someone so sudden like this indicating you have a hidden agenda."

"Fine, I have. So what?"

"Tell me."

"What?"

"What do you want exactly?"

"Walk. Talk. Having good time."

"Let's ask Amu and make her tell who's her best friend."

"I don't think I want that kind of good time or talking."

"You know I don't like you."

"Thanks for the info, just pretend today you like me, okay?"

"I don't want to."

"Well then let me ask you, what you want?"

"You vanished."

"…another thing."

"You're lost."

"…"

"I don't even know." She finally said.

"You don't know what you want…?"

"It's always be there, when you want a puppy and when you wake up it's there. you want a good marks on assignments, call slaves and it's there."

"You should stop counting on people to do what you want, it's manipulating."

"They do it because they want to."

"And does it make you happy, having all that with other's effort?"

"Why you always use a hard language?" Nagihiko sighed. But then he got an idea.

"I know. I'll show you the different between doing thing alone and with other's effort."

"I don't want… heey!" Nagihiko take her hands and start to run. "let go of me, you…"

"Just believe in me, Rima." He smile to her. Rima didn't continue her sentence, afterall she know he will never break her trust.

"You like to make others laugh, right?" Nagihiko turn around to her when they finally stop in front of an old house. "I have some people you may want to… make them laugh." Rima's going to ask when he once again pulled her to that building. As they entered, a cheerful laugh comes from there.

"Waaa, Nagi-kun come!" said a little boy that looks like still 6 or 7 years old. And soon there's lot of kids come from one room, look happy to see them.

"Where did you take me?"

"I think you know the answers," he smile.

"I don't wanna be here."

"Too late." He wink. "good morning, everyone! How are you doing?"

"Gooood mooorninggg, Nagiii-kuun!"

"So today I bought a friend…" he held her hands so she cant run even she want so badly. "she's a wonderful comedian."

"Hey!"

"Waa Nagi-kun's friends so pretty!" Rima blushing.

"Enough, Nagi, I want to leave,"

"Fine if you don't want to make all of them laugh. I just need your help to make someone laugh." He take her to other room there, where a little boy sitting near the window, his back facing them. "Yoshi?" Nagihiko called him. The little boy turn back, he's around 7 years old but his face look older and… as if he's having so much burden he cant get rid off. Not to mention he didn't smile at all, not like other kids here. Rima feel ache in her heart, being in this place, looking at those smile and this sad face is enough for her, she let go of his hands when he's not holding it tight and run. Nagihiko quickly run after her when she's running away, asking the little boy to keep stay there and he's be right back.

"Rima!" Rima didn't stop, she didn't want to go back there. she didn't want to see much sorrow there… "Rima, please stop!"

"Take to that kind of place, are you trying to punish me?" she finally stop, facing him.

"I know you don't like that…" Nagihiko panting, stop in front of her, catching breath. "I just aking you, to make Yoshi laugh. He lost his parents 2 weeks ago. The staff trying to make him laugh like others kids, but he didn't. and when others kids trying to make him laugh, he ignore them and locked himself in his room."

"It doesn't have anything to do with me."

"You know, Rima? Someone want him to smile, his guardian."

"I still…"

"And his guardian is the writer of gags comics you really love to read."

"…"

"So?"

"How can I know you're not telling a lie?"

"First, that reformatory is Fujisaki's contribution and… my parents give me the rights to running of it. And your fafovite author coicindetally become one of the biggest contributor. But he never adopt one… until Yoshi."

"You tell me he often comes here?"

"Not often, I only met him once. When he asked me if he could adopt Yoshi…"

"I don't believe someone who can make such a funny comic like this kind of thing."

"You never believe in anything, Rima."

"…"

"You can ask Yoshi himself if you still didn't believe. Well maybe you don't want to make him laugh since I cant give you anything to…"

"I want his signature on one of his latest comic." Nagihiko raised on of his eyebrow.

"I though t you didn't want to…"

"Fine." Rima walk again, passed him, back to the house. Nagihiko chuckle and following her back. Rima open Yoshi door and having him in the same position again. She take a breath, but Nagihiko push her inside. The noises make Yoshi turn around and their eyes met.

"Hello." Rima try to smile, like her first time when she entered Seiyo. Yoshi reply her with a small nodded. It's so odd to see such a young kid that didn't smile at all. For Rima, it feels like looking at her oldself. "I'm Rima." She walk over him and handing a hand. Yoshi look at her but then his gaze back at the window. Rima take her hands and fist it, trying to get confident with this sad man.

"Yoshi," Nagihiko come and stand beside her. "she loves to read your father's…"

"He's not my father!" Yoshi yelled. The atmostphere that seems cold now feels like it's burn. Both of them having shock face. But Nagihiko quickly regain himself;

"…Mr. Yamamoto's masterpiece. I bet you will get along with her." Rima smile at him but still, he seems find something so interesting about window.

"It's not funny at all."

"What? It's the funniest gags!"

"It is not."

"Well you know what? I'll make you laugh!" Rima finally on fire, she didn't want someone saying things just like that! Somehow, she will make this young man laugh. Rima try anything Amu ever try to make her laugh, but he just stand still, watching her. Rima telling some funny stories and throw some jokes but he didn't bothered to make a simple smile. Then Rima do her bala-baladance but again, that young man's face didn't change a bit. Sensing she's getting down and afraid she will once again run, Nagihiko finally asked a lunch break.

"Let's make something sweet." The three of them walking down to kitchen. From other room they can hear another joyful laugh. A young man come off the kitchen.

"Oh, Nagi! Hello Yoshi."

"Senji-senpai."

"So who's this…young lady?" he eyed Rima.

"My friend."

"You didn't…"

"I curious if there's a place where you bought someone all this time." Rima eyeing Nagihiko.

"W-well i…" Nagihiko answered nervously. It's true that he never bring any opposite gender to any place he usually go. He bet Kukai-senpai and Kairi also do the same. But he cant say the same for Tadase.

"Have you guys having lunch?"

"Nagi said he wants to make so sweet." Yoshi said in his usual sad face.

"Ah… to bad I cant accompany you here. I'm going to have lunch with my girlfriend, you can come if you want to."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Enjoy your day, Senji-senpai." He waved at them and gone.

"Who's that?" Rima asked.

"One of the staff here." Nagihiko open the refrigerator, but there's no fruit, no chocolate, no milk, strangely there's only a whipped cream. Really, who got this things here?

"Ah, Ukai-kun took it from Hana-san and put it there." Yoshi said.

"…where' the food ingredients…?" Nagihiko stonned. Walking to nearest grocery isn't a really good idea. It's quite far from here. Usually they shopped every week but now it seems like they have nothing.

"Hana-san use all for Jun-chan birthday last night."

"What you guys eat this morning?"

"Hana-san buy us some porridge from outside."

"Who this Hana-san?" Rima asked.

"House caretaker and also a chef here. Where is she?"

"Left this morning after breakfast."

"…" Hana-san usually drive a car so it's not a big thing for her to go there and here to buy something for the children. There's no staff here that can cook except Hana-san and Senji-senpai and both of them aren't in charge right now. Nagihiko sighed, taking of the whipped cream, gonna give it back to Hana-san. So it left now that they have to go outside to find something.

"Guys, I think…whoaaa!" Nagihiko slipped and almost fall, he hear a yelp from abirl he though maybe Rima afraid he could fall. But after merely struggling he didn't fall. "phew, almost…"

"…Na-gi-hi-ko…" Nagihiko turned for the source of voice and having a whipped-creamed face Rima. It looks like when he almost fell he accidentally push the button so the whipped cream comes, and Rima just coincidentally standing behind him. So that's why he heard that yelp. Rima's face looks like she's going to eat him alive.

"WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING…" she take the whipped cream and spray it to his face.

"Stop it Rima, I don't like cream, I…" as soon as the cream touch his face, his allergic come. Poor Nagihiko, not only prawn but also cream is his weakness. "if you want to play this hard, fine!" he took one of spons in wastafel and try to get her, but he only get her hands. Rima gasped in panic when that soap touching her blouse. No way this purplefreaked ruining her expensive blouse! Rima's trying to take the spons out of his hands when she's accidentally slipped in the same place where Nagihiko slipped. But unfortunately, she couldn't keep her feet. She's already getting his hands in order to take the spons when she fell, taking Nagihiko with her. They fell in a very noisy way since she's falling on the cupboard full of plate and glass and it fell like a domino

Rima rubbing her back head as it feels like she just get hit by such a ball. Nagihiko afraid she's gonna kill him after this. The glass and plate scattered around them. Good things it's all from plastic so they didn't get cut. Some staff and children come to kitchen, watching the owner and his friends on the middle of them mess. Nagihiko really have to spent extra fund to fix all this mess.

"Hahahahahhahaha…" They all looked at the source of voice. Yoshi is standing not too far from both of them, laughing while hugging his stomach. "you guys have to see your face… hahahha…" he swep a laughful tears. "and the way you guys fights… hahahhaa…" and so all the kids there laughed. The staff smile, finally they can see Yoshi's laugh. And God, it's so beautiful. He has such a cute face when he's laughing.

And the kitchen soon filled with laughter.

Rima holding the comic books in her chest, her face seem happy. Nagihiko smile at her smile. Rima's smile is the prettiest he ever seen. Isn't all the features is this girl is stunning?

"Thanks for today, Rima." They are walking to house, it's afternoon already. Rima look at him, just nodded. Not only she gets the chance to meet the author and get signature, but he also give her his lastest books to her that makes her so happy. And Yoshi finally accepted him as his father in one condition, he can go to Rima's house everytime he want. That kid seems like Rima so much now.

As they walking, Nagihiko actually wanting to know the answer, if she also have the same sleep disorder like him, having same thoughts, or… having same feelings. If she didn't… well, he didn't think he would do anything. He will just buried the feeling and… just gone.

"Can I ask you something?" he started.

"You always ask."

"You say… you like someone." Her smiling expression change with her usual poker face.

"…yes."

"Do I know him?"

"…maybe."

"If you like him why don't you tell him?"

"Because I know he didn't like me back. What's with the question? How about you too?"

"I'm trying to know wheter she has the same feeling or not."

"Keep going then. But I hardly picture you with one of your fans."

"She's not one of my fans."

"…you wouldn't dare take Amu from me."

"…What would you do if that girl was you?" Rima stop, her mouth open, the books fell and her eyes widened at him. Again. That purple freak make her feel this heartskipped-things again. Why he cant just leave her alone? Why he has to make her feel like this?

"It's not funny." She said nervously. She seem lost it his eyes so she alerted her eyes to the street. They are already at home right now, in front of the gate.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"That's really not funny."

"And I wonder if you… well, that person you like… was he really that good?"

"You want a game? Then let's play. What if I said that boy is you?"

"I'm not joking right now Rima. Neither also playing game."

"…do I look like I'm joking right now?" she's blushing and try to hide her face. The blood rushing in their body.

"Then tell me what you feel." Nagihiko hold her hands, get them closer. This is too close. Too close. He can get her fainted at any moment. And why the hell she cant move? Why he can control her like some doll? This, this freaking purple head she hate so much? Nagihiko's face dangerously come closer. "you didn't forget that one in beach, do you?" Rima nodded. "does it get into your mind?"

"You're freaking me out. Get off."

"Let's end this fights."

"We're not having fights."

"Denied what you feel is fight, Rima."

"I…"

"Tell me why you hate me in the first place."

"I…"

"Tell me why you look angry when I'm with other girls."

"Amu isn't just other girls."

"Then tell me. Tell me, Rima." She can feel his breath come closer and closer…

"Nagihiko? Rima?" both of them quickly separate themselves. Nagihiko's parents in front of them. _How could it be? Are they that focus that they didn't see any car around them?_ Nagihiko's mother quickly hug them.

"Ooh I miss you guys sooooo much! Rima, you're prettier than I remember."

"Thanks… Mrs. Fujisaki." She then gone to house, will at the suitcases. Nagihiko's father approach them.

"Taking a brieft walk?"

"Sorta." Nagihiko answer. _Why they have to ruined this moment?_ He thoughts bitterly.

"So are you really to America, young man?" he grin at him. Rima feels like she just fall from bike.

"…America…?" Rima didn't dare to look at him, afraid of what his eyes will tell.

"Ah, so Nagi haven't told you, Rima? Well, I text him yesterday. He get this basketball scholarship to America, fullbright for 3 years! Oh I'm so proud of him. You didn't tell her?" his Father look suspiciously at him, who averted the gaze.

"No." Rima said, clenched her fist.

"Can we talk inside?" Nagihiko feel really uneasy with the atmostphere.

"Well, I'll go inside." His father back to the mansion and leaving them alone.

"Rima…" he try to hold her hands but she refuse his hands.

"If you can't tell the truth then you'd better say nothing than to tell a lie!" Nagihiko never she her this angry before and he know he's in a very dangerous position. Rima without anger is already dangerous enough.

"I haven't tell you yet, because I…"

"You pitied me. All this day, you've been lying to me!"

"I'm not lying anything to you."

"You are a horrible liar. You just _always can't tell the truth, even to someone who really believe in you_."

"If what you mean is Amu's case…"

"I didn't say it's Amu!" Nagihiko went silent. Does she mean… it's her that really believe in him? Maybe…

"Tell me, when you said that someone might actually care for the real me and might be loved me, who are you talking about?"

"Oh now you want to know?" she's mocking him.

"I afraid lose someone like that."

"Obviously that someone is not afraid of losing you."

"Tell me that's you."

"I don't even care to tell you anything you want to hear, Nagihiko. Go, go away to America, to France, to somewhere else! You want a friend? I don't think a liar should have friends."

"Rima."

"You know, Nagihiko? Even if you said I'm a liar too, at least I'll never lie to my friend because I know, a friend deserve a naked truth, no matter how hard it's to accept." By that Rima walk away from his eyes, maybe from his life.

**Author's note : this one has been the longest chapter ever! Thanks for the review, sorry for making the story too long for you guys that read from handphone, I really really story. This story already 104 page on ms word. And sorry for the mistake I made that make some of you confused. I already make space every paragraph but I looks like something didn't go well here… And well… I'm Indonesian ^^**

**Two chapters to go, eh? Hope this story is good enough for you guys. Anyone can tell what's hits mean in traffic stats? And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

Day Thirteen : Confession

It's a new day and Rima Mashiro is ready to back to her house.

Some may say thirteen is a bad luck but for someone like Rima, it's just nothing but a bulshit. This morning she's ready to throw away everything that happened the last 13 days here, in this huge mansion. Rima is finally going back home.

"Are you really coming back today, Dear? You can wait a day here," Mrs. Fujisaki handing her the breakfast.

"Thanks, Mrs. Fujisaki. I… can't wait to see my parents today's evening." Across her, Nagihiko eat his screamble egg in silent.

"You can wait here until evening. Nobody at home yet, isn't it Rima?" his father look up to her from his newspaper.

"I'll call my servant," Nagihiko finished his meal and wake up from his chair, missing to garden.

"Have you packed your luggage, Nagi?" Mrs. Fujisaki called him. Nagihiko turned around and smile.

"I'll do this evening."

"You can call today's school off so you don't have to wait until evening to pack."

"I… haven't said goodbye to everyone at school." Rima's fork make a noisy sound but she keep her usual poker face. Rima finished her meals and take her school's bags.

"You want to go now? I'll call a taxi," his father already pick up the phone but then Nagihiko said;

"I'll ride her to school." Rima spit her face, she just don't want to have fights in front of his family, not it's like she already forgive him. Nagihiko follow her outside. She jump to his bike and say nothing in the way, so does he. What's left to say anyway? He's going somewhere far and she has to pick another opponent that worth to be hating for. Nothing special about him. Nothing special between them. Rima just angry that she's so stupid to think they already become friends and he will tell all the truth. What to expect? He cant find the guts to tell Amu who he really is days ago, even he and Amu already a good friends.

Nagihiko know this little chibi isnt going to be easy with him. But he know last time was his fault and no matter how he texting her because they cant say much with his parents at home and no matter how he knocked her door in the early evening to apologize, she just avoided him, pretend like he just a presence that has no affect in her life. Nagihiko never want to hurt anyone. Even when he was asked to act like a girl when he just want to be a normal boy, he didn't say his complain out loud. He held those frustration and Rhytem was born, making him a little bit easy. Nagihiko just a boy, wanting to be a normal boy, going to school, playing sport with friends, and fall in love with a girl. He finally found his blooming flower, now he has to let go of it?

"I'm sorry."

"…you should, anyway."

"Would you forgive me?"

"…"

"Rima?"

"I let you ride me to school isn't to having this kind of conversation."

"You know, you really are annoying sometimes." Rima grap his hair but didn't pull it.

"And you're purple freak."

"…I'll miss you." Nagihiko know she take his hair but he didn't mention it. She can pulled it if she want, he wouldn't mind. He just want to spent these last days… with something worth to remember. Actually he didn't realy know how long he's gonna be there. 3 years for scholarship and then what? He can choose to stay there or back to here. But he's pretty sure his parents would want him to continue his study there. Even if he's back, Guardians already growing up and maybe it's not gonna be the same. Maybe, he will continue there, making new friends, and living his new life.

"You'd better not." Was her cold reply. She let go of his hair, as if she let go of him. No matter how disappointed and sad she is, she didn't want him to go and leave her alone. She already enough will almost all the guardians having their new love interest and she was left alone. And thinking how he's doing well out there, in some far of places with other blonde was driving her… sucks. And Rima just don't want to grow up and understand those feeling. She just want to spent her life reading comics and watching comedy, improve her skill to make everyone laugh. But still, somehow, she likes the feeling of being protected. Of knowing someone will always be there for you. Gosh, why growing up so much confusing?

"You didn't like being missed?"

"Not by you."

"So you'll be having Amu for yourself again."

"Hm."

They are arrived at school, Rima jumped off the bike. Nagihiko watch her walk.

"Take care of yourself, Rima." Rima hear that but she didn't want to turned around. Rima walk until she can hear he ride his bike to parking field. She close her eyes tightly, but all she can see is his smile.

"You should've stop him!" Amu yelled in front of her, her hands in her desk.

"…That's my assignments beneath your hands."

"Oh come on, Rima, you tell me yourself that you actually…"

"I think that conversation is never happen, Amu…"

"I run after Ikuto before he's gone for good and before I regret myself. You can do this, watching him leave…"

"It's not like he's gonna leave forever."

"You make him think it's gonna be a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"He's leaving with last situation is your fights. Don't you think he'll gonna be leaving with this burden and maybe having no intention to going back here because he think you hate him?"

"Such a speech. But it's not likely happen."

"Yeah, how?"

"He will come back, eventually."

"And if he's not?"

"He has his friends here and I hate him or not wont affect his choices."

"Gaaah, you guys are so…. So. You know that we, all guardians know there's something between you two? That you are the oen who sneak in the middle of the night to find him? And taking care of him? And Nagihiko's the one that save when you're drown?" This time Rima's held her breath.

"I never know you guys such a spy." She said sarcastically, annoyance clearly in her tone.

"It's another whole problems, but the point is, we know there's something between you two that worth to be fighting for."

"…I think I lost the point." Amu sighed.

"Rima, don't let Nagi gone thinking you hate him. He cares about you. He didn't want you to hate him. If you let him go, at least, please just let him go knowing you didn't hate him."

"…" Rima stare down her desk. There's still a perfect math score, the product from Nagihiko's sacrifice the day to teach her until he himself get sick because lend her his blanket.

_He cares about you._

Amu's words echoing in her mind. Rima staring at empty chair 2 meters from her. Nagihiko just come in 2 lesson today, he's busy to take care of school's administration stuff. Amu already left her and walking away, Tadase busying himself in his book. He didn't smile at all. Losing Nagihiko as Nadeshiko once for them is enough. But for Rima who never know the feeling of losing someone so close, that feeling is not only frightening. It's taking almost all her might not to think about him. Rima cant say she love him in that matter and want him to be always beside her. She just want him to stay as her frenemy and make her day.

Something hit her; since when she think about him so much, more than she think about herself or Amu? Since when she like to spent time with him and enjoy it rather than with Amu? Since when that freakish purple haired gay guy fill her head, and make her think about him again and again, as if she's…

She admitted she's not ready to face day without his presence.

Nagihiko walk down the hall, sighed after going to principal and handing all the administration stuff. He hanst giving the resign letter yet, he's not ready to say he's ready to leave this school. He has good time here with guardians, with other friends, and as the basketball player. Here, he find his live. But the chance to go abroad once again is too good to leave. Will he sacrifice what he already have for something he want? Nagihiko cant answer that.

"You really leave?" Tadase waiting for him, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah…"

"How's your problem with Mashiro?" Nagihiko smile weakly, they're walking together.

"Same like usual."

"Have you tell her…?"

"In fact, I do." He take a deep breath. "fight is her only care about me."

"I don't think so."

"Thanks Tadase, but I'm not giving my hope too high." He tap his shoulder. "take care of them for me?"

"Always."

"… tell her she'd better not picking other enemy than me haha." Nagihiko waved to him and going to teacher's room.

"Nagi… I don't think she would replace your place with anyone's else."

Nagihiko seems going first because Rima couldn't find his bike in parking field. If so, he really didn't care about her being, for Rima didn't like taking taxi or any other public transport. She just don't believe those drivers so. Amu have extraculicular and Tadase just gone like usual, nobody know. What to do? Running to Yaya or Kairi wouldn't be much good idea. Rima watching the dark sky, it's going to be rain soon. She didn't bring umbrella. So walking is out of question. What's left is ordering one of her slave to ride her back to Fujisaki mansion or calling her usual driver.

And surprisingly, Rima have no intention to do those all. She step in the rain, letting the cold water make her wet. She wonder how it feel to dancing in the rain. Amu and Yaya say that's fun and it's better while having some friends to joking around. But Rima Mashiro is always alone. It's just the way she is, and she better run with it. She smile, trying to enjoy the feeling of the rain drop in her skin. It feels good actually. Like in the shower. Wonder how long she's been in the rain…

"Rima!" Rima open her eyes, Fujisaki Nagihiko is in front of her, panting and worried. He's holding an umbrella above her, yielding them from rain. "what are you doing in the rain? You could call your driver here, you cant walk in the rain like this!" his face flushed. "I'm sorry I left first, I have to… take care of some passport. Anyway, you can take my bike tomorrow, so you can go anywhere you like…"

"…"

"You're okay? You look pale. And… wet. We have to go inside." He's taking her hands back to school. "Well, I actually already going back to house, and call your drivers to pick you up… and your luggage already at your home."

"…" Nagihiko stare at so silent Rima. She's soaked and shaking, he worried if it's his fault not to tell her first he's going. He take off his jacket and pull it over her shoulder.

"Why you're in the rain…?"

"I want to do how it feel's dancing in the rain."

"You don't dance. You just walking and stop."

"I'm dancing before you find me."

"Alone in the rain." She clenched his jacket on her shoulder, biting her lips.

"You know, Nagihiko?"

"Hm?"

"I don't hate you." Her car already come inside the school's gate. "in fact, I like you. That's why you have to go chasing your dreams." She run to her car and climb in. Giving him one last smile in the rain, Nagihiko watching her gone. Rima Mashiro just admit she didn't hate him. Even she like him. And wanting him to go.

Rima spent her evening in her big room, staring on her blanket. Rain's puring outside, looks like her parents wont go home early. Maybe they arrive tomorrow morning. Being left so many times, Rima make friends with loneliness. She's curling herself in her bed. She supposed to asked him to stay. She supposed to tell him to not go. She supposed to tell him, she didn't only like him, but really like him and want to know where this feeling gonna grow with him beside her. She want to feel those skip heatbeated again, his warm touches, his cares, his smile, his laugh…

There's something knocking her window. She walk to her window, it's still raining outside. What's that knocking her window? Maybe just merely a bird… as Rima stand by the window, a rock knocking her window. It's a rock! Someone throwing rock at her window! How dare them! She opened her window in order to shout but she shut as one rock missed almost hit her.

"Oh, sorry Rima, I didn't mean to knock you out." Nagihiko smile in his indigo umbrella.

"If you really want your jacket back, you can just tell me you don't have to break my window."

"Ah, you can keep that. Sorry about the rocks. Well, I do want to talk to you…"

"Cant you just texting me?"

"Err… I need to tell you personally."

"…wait there, I'll open the door."

"No, you don't have to. Just… listen." Nagihiko take another deep breath. He almost lost all breath as he forcing himself to this. "…I like you Rima. Maybe more than just a friend." His face blushing, he staring down to hide his red face. Rima can feel heat in her face too, even in this cold weather. It's not like she never have any love confession before. Hell she has so much. But… hearing this come from someone like him, just… just…

"Thank you, Nagi," she smile at him, which he reply equally.

"So we're good?"

"I don't know. Everything about you never good."

"Alright, so we're friends?"

"…maybe."

"I wonder… if you want me to stay and… work things out?" she can hear a little hope in his voice.

_He cares about you, Rima. We know there's something between you two guys. If you let him go, please just let him go knowing you don't hate him. You should've stop him!_

"…go, Nagihiko. I don't want you to stay." Rima can feel her mind full of Amu's words. Another words come to her mind…

"Well, then…" Nagihiko look at her, then try to smile, his head back down. "take care, Rima. Will you wait for me…?"

"…I never think of you more than friends, sorry." _Liar. Liar._

Nagihiko nodded, smile.

"It's a goodbye then." _Don't go. Please don't go._

"Yeah."

"You can always text me or sending me email…" _please. Please._

"Yeah."

"Goodbye."

"…yeah…" Nagihiko wave and turned back. Rima watching his back gone in the rain. Something really ache in her heart. Rima close the window, her knees give up and she's fall in floor, sitting there.

_Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. You're a terrible liar Rima. You're lying to him. You're awful…_

"Liar." Rima's voice shaking. She's curling herself, let the tears down.

_This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

Author's note : I'm writing the end of this chapter while listening to One Republic – Secret. I'm sorry making them OOC from chapters to chapters, I want to make them grow up and realizing their feelings to each other. Tell me what you think? Is this story getting boring or what? should I continue it or stop it? Maybe this story is too long? Review please!


	14. Author's note : please read!

**Author's Note :**

**Sorry if you think this is the last chapter ^^ I want to ask some things:**

**Which chapter do you like the most and why?**

**Do this story getting crappy chapter to chapter?**

**Should I re-write some chapters here?**

**That's all, please answer, thank you for reviews! ^^**


	15. Chapter 14

Day Fourteen : Best Rival!

People say, there'll always be a silver lining even in the darkest clouds.

Fujisaki Nagihiko dream about that silver lining, shinning a blooming flower than was held by someone. Nagihiko try to remember that someone, but as he walked closer, he wake in sudden. Realizing that was just another vividly dream, Nagihiko sighed and rolling on his bed. It's still 3 pm in the morning, there's still plenty time. Nagihiko is a morning person, if he wakes in the early morning he didn't usually back to sleep, but doing some other things and try not to delay anything.

But today, he just want to do the opposite. He has packed everything and it just take no more than an hour to get ready and going to airport. Yeah, less than an hour to leave his life here. It's not like he's gonna say goodbye forever or what, it's just another moving place. He surely will keep in touch with everyone, sending them his stories there, and asking how they're doing here… _Will Amu be with Ikuto when I come back? How will Tadase react, will he still be furious when people call him Prince? What chance lay between Kairi and Yaya? How mature Kukai will be, dating someone like Utau?_

_How's the ice clown will do?_

_Will she finally can adapt with her surrounding, having other friends beside Guardians, and finally accepting she has to grow up?_

Nagihiko close his eyes and let another dream take him over. It's just another year living without people you know very much, just another place, another story…

…

Rima having her breakfast with her parents that just come off this morning. They talking about how amazing the trip is and bring her many things as souvenirs. Her mind is wandering somewhere she didn't even want to know, all the talk about cruise only come from her right ear and gone in her left's. When a girl stay silent, there's so many things go in her mind. She can have Amu for herself from today, not having such a mocking tone from that purple freak, don't have to feel insecure if he stole Amu away from her…

It's not like he's gone forever.

He will just gone, back after years, and they can be like always, fighting.

_If he come back._

"Rima?" Rima held her chin up, meeting her mothe's eyes. "you look pale, are you sick Dear?" she shake her head. "is something bothering you? The meal?" she shake her head again, continuing her breakfast.

"I'm fine, Mom."

"By the way… Nagihiko's plane going at 10 this morning. You want to skip school today?" His father asked while stirring his coffee. Rima staring blankly at her plate, then rolling her eyes.

"No."

…..

Tadase usually meet emptiness when he arrived at school, for he's the first one to come in his class. But today, he meet a round ball in the middle of the class. Noticing the golden curly hair in the ball, he didn't have to feel surprise who it was.

"Good morning, Mashiro-san."

"…stop calling me that formal, Tadase." The ball reply dryly. Tadase smile at her and putting his bags on his chair.

"It's not a usual sight to find you here so early."

"…Hm,"

"You come to Nagihiko's farewell?"

"Why you guys making it like he's gonna go forever?"

"Err… not really, I'm just asking."

"I still don't understand until now what those fangirl see from you."

"Meaning?"

"…I'm not arguing with you." Tadase is Tadase, never look someone bad, never take bad words as offensive one. He's not the type of guy Rima would like to making enemy with. Unlike Nagihiko…

He hasn't gone but she already miss him.

"Guardians are coming." Tadase said again, opening his course book to start studying.

"I don't care." Rima straigtened her legs, a sudden flashback about everything happen in this class, when she saw he fall asleep, when she accidentally saw him erase the whiteboard after school alone, when he was staring blankly at the window when it's raining…

"I hate him." Rima whispered to herself. They never be a friend to begin with, and suddenly he gave her this kind of feeling, he make her _cry_. He make her weak. He make her hard to laugh these days. She can picturing they become friend, talking like Amu and Tadase, doing things together… but aren't they have been doing things together this 2 weeks? Hasn't he have become a good companion, all friend can ask?

Rima don't like complicated things such as growing up or mixed feeling.

But what should she do now? She know if she run after him something will change, something she may regret, something that will change their frenemy relationship.

And she didn't want to lose her rival.

Rima maybe loving him as her rival.

Can't he just stay here, beside with her, as enemy like before?

"Rima…" Tadase just read a message in his cellphone and turn his head to her, but she's on a deep thinking.

_Something has to be done. I have to do something before I regret not doing anything._

"Nagihiko…" Tadase wake from his chair, because she didn't turn herself to him, he think maybe it's best for him just to approach her.

_I have to stop him, before he's gone._

"Rima."

"Huh?" Rima just realized Tadase's presence in front of her. "what, King?"

"It's fastened… Nagi's plane will go in one hour." If this is one of the moment in her usual comic gags, she will surely laugh out loud.

But Rima didn't laugh at all.

…..

Nagihiko leaning on the wall, waiting for his parents to check his visa and passport once again. He's been check it like thousands times before but they never really believe him before they do it themselves. So here he is, waiting while watching them in queue. His plane is fastened and he will be going in… he check his watch, like 30 minutes from now. He supposed to be already on the plane but his parents insist to check those things first. Seriously, they can make him late for the flight!

He sighed, taking the nearest seat and sit there, along with his bags. He know this sudden news make Guardians that already promise him to come can't come because they already sent message to school to permit them coming to see him take off at 10 am. But this is still 8.30 am in the morning, he can picture them in the middle of the lesson. Will they looking at his chair right beside Tadase and thinking of him? He smile at his melancholiness, he supposed not to feel blue at a time like this. He supposed to be happy, having friends like them that support him a lot these years.

It's been wonderful years with them.

Nagihiko keep remind himself this is not goodbye, he has making his mind to come back… after 3 years.

"We've done, dear! Let's sent you to America!" his mother come in front of him, smiling.

"Your friends didn't come?" it's his father that help him take his bags. He look behind him, to the gate that will separate passenger and family from outsider. No sign someone he know or… someone he want will come out of the gate.

"…they didn't have to." He smile.

It's just another years to deal, right?

…

"Faster, cant you?" Rima yelled at her loyal driver that seem frightened to see her flushed face. Her usual stoic face held nothing but fierce at this time. And if she keep yelling at his right ear to be faster in this jam, he may become half-deaf. He just arrived at Mashiro's house after driving her mother to the office, then thid little devil call him and yelled him to come pick her up at school in 15 minutes. He was driving like crazy on the highway, and before he could ask why she didn't go to school like usual and come home at noon, she yelled him to get her to airport as soon as possible. _Possible for her is impossible for him._

"There's traffic jam, miss. We can't…" Rima already open the door and burst out in the middle of the jam, abandoned the yelling of frustration from her driver.

15 minutes… will she make it?

Rima jump in shock as a mototcycle almost crush her. she didn't have time to angry at the driver for making her almost fall, she just has to meet him, before she lost him. Yes, she can go to America and talking to him to come back. But wasn't it just too much for both of them? It will make anything between them a lot worse. She just have this one chance, to ask him to stay, just like they were. Just like things before.

Airport still far away, even she herself know it's impossible to get there by foor. She stop, panting, she can't keep running. All her times, she always been running, from hurt, from pain, from reality, from those thing she didn't want to have in her life and despise it like it has nothing to do in her life. She want to be just like Amu, who already discover herself. She want to understand what feeling truly going on in her mind. She hate how Nagihiko often show his mature side and make her like a child. She hate how he always be this kind, especially to other… girls. But what she hate the most, is the way she feel whenever she's with him. Whenever they're having this fights, those mocking battle, those cold glare and so on…

"Miss, are you OK?" her driver already catch up with her, worry clealy in his face, looking at his little arrogan lady that now seems like she's going to cry. In his life since she's still a kid as a driver to her family, he never see her cry. She never cry, at least not in front of other.

So whatever make her feel so vunerable like this, must be so special.

"Airport… I need to go there…" she hold back the tears, her throat dry. His driver watching her carefully, thinking. Then he disappeared, leaving her all alone. Rima try her hard to keep walking, eventhough she's tired, and all she want just to cry in her room, where no one know. Rima always hide her tears, she never let anyone know her feeling. She didn't like being so readable. Eventhough when she leave their class in sudden movement, she know from Tadase's smile that he actually know what's going on between her and a certain purple haired boy.

"Miss," Rima look up to find her driver on a bicycle. "sorry this is the only thing I could get… whatever it was, it was so important for you, then we cant lose it." Rima's lips twitch into a smile.

"You'd better get me in time." She jump to the bike.

"Roger!"

…..

"For passenger flight 302 to New York, America, please come in to your plane, once again, for passenger…" the voice heard through megaphone to entire hall in airport.

"Well, got to go." Nagihiko take his bags and smile at his parents.

"Take care, Nagi." His father tap his shoulder while her mother hug him.

"We will come to see you every holiday."

"I'll be waiting. So… goodbye." He smile at them and wave, then walk away to the glass door that separated them from his plane. Nagihiko find his seat and looking through the window. The weather was nice, although it's too hot for his own like. It kind of remind him of the time at this kind of weather, right two weeks ago;

When the devil golden haired chibi step in front of his house, standing in the middle of the shunshine. Nagihiko actually watching her grunting before he pretend he just realized that she's been standing there the entire time, waiting him to open the door because she's too arrogant to call his name. He admit it that he has growing feeling for her, as a boy to a girl, but overthinking it, he found it quite strange. This kind of feeling, it different and slightly uncomfortable rather than when they just become… fight buddy. He loves to making her angry and insult her, just like she care to mock his appearance. They just fit on that kind of thing.

And here he is, ready to leave it. And maybe when he come back, everything wont be the same. What to expect anyway? She didn't want him to stay, tough.

…what about himself?

Didn't he himself want to stay that he dare to come to her house that afternoon, and make such a confession to her, in hope she will ask him to stay? What drive him to do such an action? Because… just because. He want to stay. He want to be with his friends. He want to be with her. he just asking for reason to stay, which she didn't give. Nagihiko know she may never give it; the reason nor asking him to stay, but…

Being here with them, is what he actually chase. Chance to study abroad maybe one in his whistlist, but… sacrifice the time he can have with them before they turn to adult and grow apart is what he really want but never put in his whislist. Maybe because he often think nothing gonna change. Nagihiko just realized, the chance to study abroad can be replace in some other year, he is a bright student anyway; but the chance to grow up with his fellows, with his beloved ones, with Guardians…

Is never can be replaced.

Nagihiko's fist tightened, something flash in his hazel eyes.

…

Rima run along the hallway, to the gate to American flight. Tadase told her his number of flight, looking at her watch it's just about to off. She just have merely 5 minutes. What 5 minutes can do? If there's no miracle, his plane maybe already taken off some minutes ago. But it worth the try, right?

"Rima?" Rima stop after hearing familiar voice behind her and turn around, finding Mr. & Mrs. Fujisaki behind her. "what are you…"

"Is Nagi already gone?"

"Well, his plane…"

"Tell me where's his plane is!" she tug Mr. Fujisaki's shirt. "please!"

"I know something is wrong when he said it's nothing about nobody come here to see he off." Mr. Fujisaki sighed. "but it's too late, Rima, I'm sorry, even if the plane hasn't take off now, one minutes can't get him back here." She let go of his shirt and start to run again. In her mind was only one thing; before he really gone for good, at least she has to try and tell him what the truth is.

"For passengers flight…" the woman that's going to announce the news is having such a heart attack when someone knock the door so fiercely. She stop a moment and saw a beautiful girl with long curly golden hair trying to crush the glass door. She quickly opened it. Before she could ask what a young girl like her doing here, Rima already take her abandoned microphone and strat to yelled. Her voice without yelled is already big in megaphone, can you figure how loud it is when she yelled in megaphone?

"FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!" his parents that already on the car, stop their attempt to swith on the car after hearing someone yelled their son's name. "YOU'D BETTER HASN'T GONE OR I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK HERE…" the lady that stoned for a moment trying to take the miscrophone out of her, but she resist to hold it on her little hand. "…and just so you know, I come here with much efforts, that means you have to listen to what I said carefully!" she dodge the woman's hands from taking the microphone. "I don't know what to say actually… and I'm having so much thoughts because of you!" the woman slipped by the wire and fall. Rima saw she didn't have wounds but it enough to knoch her down. Rima take a deep breath before continuing.

"All I want to say is…I WANT YOU TO STAY HERE!" another woman is come out the room and trying to take the microphone. "STAY, JUST STAY LIKE THINGS WERE! BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" and by the last sentence, the woman finally take the microphone.

"You're so naughty little lady!" she seem angry. "Sorry for all the inconvenient, we have arrested the thief…"

"You call me thief?"

"…and now we are going to announce, the flight 302 to New York, America, is taking off. Please all the passenger to the next flight 303 get ready," Rima don't have any voice left. Something cold rolling down her cheek, today she didn't know herself. Running from class, biking to airport, talking stupid thing in microphone…

But that's no big deal. What Rima Mashiro will be without her lovely rival Fujisaki Nagihiko? She didn't know herself anymore.

….

A steady breath was heard from Mashiro's living room. A petite girl laying down in the couch, with a thin blanket around her body, her eyes close.

She didn't sleep.

She just to tired to do anything but close her eyes and breath. Tomorrow is gonna be a new day. Today is never happen. Nothing will change tomorrow. Nothing will feel hurt…

She didn't want to cry. To feel being left. She just want to take things easy and take Nagihiko's depart as one of life's bitter part she has to take. It's only 3 years. He will come back. He will be back safe and sound at America, then sent Amu or Tadase or Kukai message, then if he has any chance to heard her stupid announcement, he will just asking them, is Rima Mashiro really lost her mind or someone is taking her voice and her temper today?

Rima trying to smile at the thought of Nagihiko wont take anything of she said seriously, if he had the chance to listen. He will always be like that, never that something so seriously that sometimes it make him look like a jerk when he broke a fangirl heart.

_I miss you already, Nagihiko. Come back faster…_

There's a soft knock in her door but she's too lazy to wake up. Her maid hasn't been arrived at her house at this time, and her driver already come home to his family. So practically she was alone. And nobody dare to disturb her privat time. The knock become louder and annoying, if Rima didn't so tired to wake up she may already open the door and knock out whoever it was for disturbing her.

She wake from her couch, her eyes still sore from crying, and she isn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Literally, anyone. She turn the knob, to find who's the idiotic visitor.

"…Hey." Rima's eyes widened. "Sorry to disturb you…" same warm smile, same lavender hair, same hazel eyes, same… "can I come in?" he smile when see her widened eyes. His figure was shinning because the sun behind him, like some good picture. Same figure she often saw in her mind even after she try her harder not to thinking about it. First thing in her mind was, was she falling asleep on the couch? She fisted her hand, to feel her nails sunk into her skin. No, it's not dream. Nagihiko smile warmly at the petite girl in front of him that her face was showing the sign like she just seeing a ghost. The next thing was surely unexpected for him.

Rima punch him hard on his chest.

He was taken aback, not expecting such a thing will happen. What he thing was she will cry, hugged him or something like on the romantic movie he ever watch when he was Nadeshiko with Amu. God, this devil chibi surely has no romantic bone in her petite body. She keep punching him, until he stop her hands from killing him.

"What's wrong with you?" he said between her punches.

"Me? It's _you_ purple freak idiot! Don't you think I'm gonna go easily on you just because you choose to come back and say sorry for everything!"

"First, I haven't say sorry and second, I don't think I should say sorry for anything… auw! Stop punching, you chibi devil!"

"How could you?"

"What? You are a chibi and a devil, and yes, I listen to your… ehm, announcement…"

"YOU JERK!"

"Stop punching me, Rima! I got off the plane because I want to stay here…"

"You could at least…"

"Because I want to be with you! And with all Guardians," he added, his face blushing.

"…you still freaking idiotic guy! You listen to me but you didn't show up until the very end!"

"I try to catch you but you already left. And you know what? I'm here from much effort too, thanks to you, I get punishment from my parent for choosing to stay here, they're thinking it's because of you."

"Now you blame me? It's your risk to be taken! And you'd better be ready for another risk for staying here." He smirk at her pouting face.

"And I thought you are the one that wanting he to stay here."

"Cut that off, purple head."

"Chibi devil."

"And you such a freak crossdresser!" but after he stop her punches, they look at each other, and a laugh was broke. He let go of her hands, looking softly at her.

"Good to be back."

"…welcome back, Fujisaki." She reply his smile. Afterall, the only relationship that suit them together, that bring them back to each other every moment, was this kind of relationship. He may never be her friend or so otherwise, but they will always remain as best rival. Nobody can replace their place in each other's heart, for sure.

…

_Epilogue _

"Hey crossdesser…"

"…"

"I'm talking to you!"

"Well you have to learn how to call someone politely, Mashiro-san."

"What's the punishment?"

"Glad to know you care."

"I wont ask twice."

"Fine, fine. It's… they're not allowed me to come home."

"…Then where will you stay?"

"Actually, I got two punishments... First was that, and the second is… they grounded me to stay on your house for the next two weeks."

_**Author's last note:**_

_**So what you think? Final chapter uuyeah! **_

_**I think Rima and Nagihiko are best being frenemy, fight buddies, rivals! They're just too cute whenever they're fighting while in the same time they're backing each other up when they have problems. I think their hate-love relationship is the best for them. Sorry for all the grammar error these times, the plot that maybe make you guys bored, the OOCness and everything that you find inconvenience during reading this fanfic.**_

_**Yay for Rima-Hiko! ^^**_

_**Thankyou for reading this fanfic and reviewing it, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**Until next fanfic **_


End file.
